Pokemon Misadventures Kanto
by terminalvelocityrunner
Summary: A follow up to 'A New Ash' Join Gary, Ashly, and their friends on a detour-riddled, marginally comedic, series of adventure, Action, and possibly even mild trauma to some degree as they take on the Chain-Charged Contest and Combat Circuit, a series of consecutive leagues and various contest challenges. However, past evil usually rise again... (as usual, m rated just to be safe)
1. the trauma begins

(WHOO! Alright! A brand new fanfiction series coming out for the new games on the Switch: Pokemon Let's Go Eevee and Let's Go Pikachu. We're so excited to start this community outreach project. With the new breath of Kanto air, it paves a way for fans new and old of Pokemon to start something new. For the newer ones, we finally get to go back to pokemon's original region again. And for the older ones, they can take the journey with their friends on a bigger scale than just wired Game boy battles. Things were looking a bit scary for the series with the theory of Pokemon going extinct coming out from someone a few years back but it looks like Nintendo and Game Freak still have a plan. So without further stalling, we're gonna start folowing along on Ashly's new adventure. Will Dialga return? What's misty's game? And also will YOU be picked to help write a chapter for the new series?! Let's find out!)

( **PLZ READ** : Music for this fic can be found on YouTube in a playlist from RandomGuy 79...just don't take too long before restarting the tracks or you'll here some Japanese man start to talk in them)

* * *

(Music -Pikachu arrives)

"So We're going on a trip?!" Ashly squealed.

"No thanks to that flier" Gary complained as he was packing his backpack.

"Well, I guess I sent you all on a trip. Maybe this'll keep team galactic off your backs for a while" Came a voice from on the couch.

"You again?!" Gary yelled when he saw T was laying on it reading a magazine.

"Don't Act like you're surprised. You know, I had to get things moving somehow, otherwise we'd loose viewers" T yawned.

"WHAT VIEWERS" Shouted Ashly.

"Well I won't spoil the surprise too much but My boss and I are gonna be tearing down some metaphorical walls in the near future. Just be sure to have fun in your new adventures. Oh and remember to take that stuff Cynthia gave you. It could really help you out. And here's something to make things interesting. I just take some of your Pikachu's unique Data and insert it into this device I like to call the Phantom Boomby…have fun loosing your levels and years" T laughed as she tossed the small sphere-shaped capsule into the middle of the room and left through a portal.

The thing exploded and when the smoke cleared, nothing was destroyed.

"Hey, what did she mean about loosing our levels?" Serena asked.

"Oh no….I can't remember how to use my Roar of Time…or dragon breath…" gasped Ashly.

"And my Spatial rend!" Dawn whined.

"Or my Fissure move!" may growled.

"Crap! Why do I look like I did when I was ten!?" Gary yelled.

He looked the same as he did on day one of his own journey.

They looked at pikachu.

"Yeah, this happens to me all the time. Did any of you ever stop to wonder how I can easily shock the living crap out of a legendary but I inexplicably loose to a new trainer's Snivy in unova?" He asked.

"I…I never noticed that…." Ashly said.

"Here's a note…. 'Dear friends, if you want to know why I did that, you need to earn your powers. It isn't fair fir you to just be given god mode from the start. You got to taste greatness, Now earn it back. Prove you deserve it and you can surpass your previous abilities.

P.S. As I said, Remember to keep the items Cynthia gave you. You will someday unlock their secrets but that day isn't here yet. Remember, I'll be watching'" May read.

"Well I'm all packed, all of you, Back into your pokeballs" Gary said.

"Fine. Just remember to let us out sometimes" Serena replied as he returned them.

* * *

(Music: setting off)

Gary sighed as he locked his lab in pallet up. It had been his grandfather's before his when he had began his journey on the same day as Ashly had began hers….or his at that time…he chuckled as he held her ball up in front of him. Back then, he had kinda been a jackass to her. And now son of a gun, several years later and he was heading out again, this time with her as one of his starters.

He held up his old pokedex and opened it. "I am Dexter. A Pokedex programmed for Gary Oak by Professor oak. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced" it said. He looked at the screen and it showed his data was altered to where it was back then.

"I'm sure T had a reason for this, but hey, it could be fun….I guess" he said while walking out of pallet with a group of new trainers he had given Pokemon to earlier that day.

"Hey, You remind me of the professor" one said to him.

"Really? I guess I do look like him eh? Funny how things change so much yet still remain so similar" Gary replied.

"Yeah, well I'll bet I'll beat you to the next town!" The kid laughed as he ran off.

"Wanna bet?!" Gary yelled while running down the road after him.

(End music)

He lost track of the kid within minutes but he did manage to run into a Group of spearow. "Just walk around them Gary…they don't want anything to do with you if you don't piss them off" he said to himself.

And that's precisely the moment he stepped on a part of an egg shell. The noise alerted the Pokemon that he had probably just tried to break one of their eggs so in perfectly synchronized pairs, their necks clicked into position so they were glaring daggers at him.

It basically sounded like a series of about twenty knuckles being cracked in individual pairs.

"Uh….I'm just going apologize and walk away….would at be ok with you?" Gary asked, sweat dripping from his forehead.

They slowly shook their heads.

"I was afraid of that…" He whimpered.

(Music: let's run!)

He screamed and ran off down the path with a flock of spearow bearing down on him like the Ash Ketchum fanbase on a fool who said ash was an idiot and gave two reasons why.

He soon got to a slope and skidded to a halt over it. "That was close…. Now what?" He asked himself until he felt the ground below him give way letting him tumble head over heels into a river which carried him over several waterfalls.

When he climbed out, he heard squawking from nearby and ran off down another path.

"FUCK OFF ALREADY YOU FEATHERED BASTARDS" he yelled behind him As he was rushing through the trees and brush.

He got his clothes relatively torn up during this and also managed to sprain his ankle.

He tossed Out May's ball and she appeared in a flash of light. "Seriously?" She asked him as she turned to face the birds.

They quickly powered through his newly inexperienced team. Just when he thought he was a goner, a fire erupted from over his head and an Arcanine leapt in front of him.

"Arcanine, Use Roar!" Ordered Officer Jenny. Her Pokemon braced itself and let out an echoing roar which blew the spearow away.

(End music)

"You, come with me immediately, young man. How dare you go and anger a group of strong wild Pokemon and attempt to fight them with inexperienced ones?!" She yelled.

"But Officer…" He protested.

"I don't want to hear. You are coming to the station with me so I can get my bike, then I'm leaving you with Nurse Joy. I've got too much to deal with right now to have to chew out an irresponsible trainer like you" she ranted while dragging him by his ear to the nearby police station which he somehow didn't notice was basically just forty or so meters away.

"Oh come on! I could have made this had my ankle been a little more competent!" He complained as she sat him in her sidecar.

"Shut it mister! You'd better save that voice of yours to explain to nurse joy as to why you were so cruel to your Pokemon" Jenny scolded him.

Just as they drove off, the other kids ran into the town. "See, he beat you!" Taunted a girl.

"By being pathetic! I'll show him!" The boy from earlier yelled.


	2. Oh look, the pokemon center is fixed

(Two things we should mention. You need to go to our profile and read the fic 'A New Ash" to get how this all started. And For the record, usually, Ashly and co will be about the size of 'boss costume collection' Pokemon Center plushies you can buy online when in Pokemon form for plot convenience. Basically the size to where anybody could carry one in their arms with limited difficulty)

* * *

"Oh come on, Joy" begged Officer Jenny.

"No, use the driveway! I'm not going to be cleaning skid marks off the floor this time. And don't give me the whole 'but it's a Pokemon emergency' deal because we do this every month or so and the Chansey who stay and work here are getting sick of hearing your motorbike at regular intervals. It messes up the recovery process and I have better things to be doing than telling you off every time you need your adrenalin boosted" Complained Nurse Joy.

She had actually met them at the bottom of the steps to the Pokemon center this time around, as well as had a few Mr. Mimes using barrier.

"Fine, you really know how to ruin my fun" Jenny told her as she shoved Gary towards her.

"And let me guess, you bit off more than you or your Pokemon could chew and ended up being beaten by a group of angry birds who wanted to do worse to you than they could to a house in a mobile game" Joy asked him.

"Please just help my Pokemon. I mean it's what you do, right?" Gary asked.

Joy clearly wasn't in a good mood because she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him up the steps and sat him in a chair

"I'll do what I can for your Pokemon. Just sit here. Your number is one" she said as he handed her his pokeballs. He had transferred Ashly, May, Dawn, and Serena into normal pokeballs to avoid attracting attention.

Nurse joy took them into the back. Gary meanwhile reached forward and picked up a booklet from the coffee table and flipped it open.

"Ok, let's see what wonderful Pokemon I get to work with this time" Joy said as she pressed the button on Ashly's pokeball.

Ashly popped out much to Joy's surprise.

"It's…it's a Dialga…" Joy gasped. She pressed the buttons on Gary's other balls and they let out Serena. May, and Dawn. All four of the Pokemon were fainted from fighting the spearow.

Joy puled a microphone from the wall.

"Will Trainer one please come to the opperating room?" She asked.

* * *

Gary laughed at the joke he had just read.

"Hey, you beat me into town. What's your name anyways?" The boy asked him.

"Gary. Just like the professor. What's yours" Gary replied.

"Jack. So how did you get to this city before we did?" The other boy asked.

"Well I got carried down a river, and chased by a bunch of pissed off bird Pokemon" Gary told him.

"Will Trainer one please come to the operating room?" Nurse joy's voice came from a speaker.

Gary shrugged and left the boy.

* * *

As soon as he got into said room. Nurse joy grabbed him by his wrist and sat him down. "Explain at once how you have four legendary Pokemon on you this early into your journey" she said.

"Well they were passed down to me from my parents" Gary lied.

Nurse joy thought for a bit on weather or not that was a legitimate explanation and in the end, she didn't second guess him.

"So what do you know on raising legendary Pokemon?" Joy asked as she was treating Ashly's wounds.

(Music: prayer)

Well I know that you need to raise them with love or they could turn out to be bitter" Gary answered. Joy nodded.

"Exactly. These Pokemon will someday have the power to destroy the planet and if they aren't raised with love and care, they will most likely feel nothing but hate to people and the world. You have a big responsibility to take care of these four Pokemon" joy said.

Ashly yawned and opened her eyes. "Oh it's awake. Hello you little cutie" joy greeted her. Ashly backed away a bit, then walked over to joy and ate a bit of food she had in her hand while joy pet her. She seemed to enjoy it a bit and let her do so.

Joy finished treating Ashly's friends and then returned them.

"Seeing as its night out, how about you stay here until morning?" Joy asked Gary.

"Sure. Thanks" he replied as he took the room key she handed him.

He left the operating room and was greeted by Jack and a couple of the other kids.

"So Gary, what kinds of Pokemon did you catch?" Jack asked him.

"I actually already had a few on my team. My parents gave me a few Pokemon when I left home" Gary lied. He could see the other kids were eager to see what kinds of Pokemon he had so he took Ashly's ball out and sent her out.

"Wooah! What is that?!" Jack asked as he held up his pokedex.

"No data available" it said.

"Gary, who are these kids?" Ashly relayed to Gary.

"They are the other kids who left pallet with me. I guess they'll be our rivals" he thought back.

Jack tried to reach out and pet Ashly but she backed away.

"She's shy" Gary explained.

"Well that's fine, as long as she can battle" jack laughed

"Save it for the morning if we meet up then. There a time for battle and a time for rest. Some of us had a much more eventful trek today. If you couldn't tell by my clothes, I got attacked too" Gary said as he led Ashly off to their room.

(End music)

* * *

"Well at least there wasn't a team rocket incident" Ashly laughed. May was busy looking through Gary's bags with Dawn.

"So what kings of contests do you think there will be in kanto!?" Dawn asked.

"Ashly told me there aren't any actual contests in Kanto but instead there are more Pokemon expos and such" may answered.

"You know, I have a travel guide there if you want to read through that" Gary called.

"Maybe in the morning" Serena yawned.

May groaned. "Fine, even though You've been inside your ball for most of the day"

Gary flipped off the lights and they all went to sleep.

The next day, Gary slept in accidentally.

(Well, at least it wasn't the first day…)

* * *

He woke up to Ashly stomping him on the cheek in her Pokemon form.

(Music: Silly Psyduck)

"GAAAAHHHH" he screamed.

"Damnit Gary, we should have been up already to battle Jack. He'a gonna end up being like you were to me if you keep putting him off" Ashly told him in telepathy.

"I'm Sorry, but maybe you shouldn't have kicked the alarm clock off the table at 10:00 PM last night" he responded angrily.

She blushed and hid her face in the pillow.

When they got out of their room, nurse joy had a paper bag at the front desk.

"I took the liberty of fixing you a breakfast for the road. The other trainers left several hours ago" she informed him.

He thanked her and grabbed the bag, then on his way to the door, he slipped on the waxed floors.

"You are just a hot mess! You need to take much better care if you want to get anywhere near the indigo plateau" joy said.

Yeah, I know…I haven't had to rush this much since the time I found out I was about to miss out on the Pewter Crunches' limited edition flavors packs!" Gary whined as he scrambled to his feet, picked up e lunch and then stepped into a conveniently placed mop bucket.

Joy rubbed her temples in exasperation, "And I haven't seen someone this disaster prone since I met Ash Ketchum."

Gary made it out the door and ran off towards route one, realized he went the wrong way, then ran back towards viridian forest, tripping yet again in front of the pokemon center.

(End music)

When he got to the entrance to Virdian forest, he let Ashly out of her ball as well as May.

"Why are we out is here? A battle?" May asked him.

"No, but if I make too much noise there will be" Gary said.

The jog was uneventful until they ran into a kid in samurai armor with a small katana.

"I AM SHOGUN! Beyond that of just a samurai, I have battled long and hard after my encounter with Ash from pallet town. He inspired me to train myself against every new trainer who comes through here!" He shouted.

"Aww Fudge….." Ashly whined.


	3. Through viridian forest we go

(in case you decided not to read my notes earlier in chapter one, the music I keep mentioning can be found on youtube on the mentioned playlist. Just make sure to finish reading the part before the creepy Japanese starts. I don't know why its there, i don't know what they are saying, but it probably shouldn't be there. Also, LISTEN TO MY NOTES THEY CAN BE VERY IMPORTANT)

* * *

(Our heroes meet up with a strange figure. Ashly seems to have recognized him, But from where? Is he friend or foe? And what new adventure awaits them after this encounter?)

"Oh Fudge….." groaned Ashly.

Who's this guy?" May asked.

(Music: Oden)

"Some guy who I met on my first journey. He called himself a samurai and would wait in the forest to challenge new trainers from pallet. We had a little scuffle with one another and I beat his Pinsir with my Metapod" Ashly replied.

"So that's good right?" May asked.

Ashly shook her head sadly. "No, that's bad. Because he stayed in this same forest all these years, never changing his attire or demeanor or making any progress in his life whatsoever. I hate to think about how his Pokemon feel about being allied with that retard who hasn't even left the Arceus-damned forest from the first time I met him."

"But that does mean he's a devoted trainer though" may replied.

"No it means he's too stupid to know when it's time to move on and take on a new challenge. He's basically been fighting the same level trainers over and over since I was on my first year training. And to make things worse, Pokemon gain experience as they fight making them harder and harder to gain further levels. If you keep fighting the same weak battles for many years you will never gain anywhere close to as much experience as you could if you went to a city like Cerulean and did the same shtick. HE STAYED IN THE SAME FREAKING FOREST AND COSTUME SINCE I WAS TEN YEARS OLD!" Ashly sobbed.

(End music)

Since she and may were using pokespeak, The samurai never knew what they were saying about him.

"Are your Pokemon alright?" He asked Gary.

"Yeah they're fine. But you…seriously, do you realize you've been here for several years? Ash Ketchum has gone through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and the won the orange island league and fought legendary and mythical Pokemon, even going on to stop national crime syndicates and to save the entire world…LOTS OF TIMES! What have you Accomplished?!" Gary asked him.

"I…..I've spent this long here?" The shogun asked in shock.

"Yeah. Sure not many people have heard of ash worldwide apparently, but as his friend I know what he's done! You on the other hand were one of the first trainers he ever battled and you stayed here all this time?! What the heck is wrong with you?!" Gary yelled.

His yelling however had woken up a large group of angry Pokemon. Not bedrill mind you, but a cave full of ursaring.

"Um, do you hear growling?" Asked Shogun.

"Please tell me you've at least eaten" Gary replied sarcastically.

"No seriously. Do you hear that?" Shogun pressed.

Gary sweatdropped. "Actually…I do…and I don't like it…" He stammered.

About twelve ursaring rose up out of the bushes looking like pedo bears About to jump a small anime girl which, with Ashly there, wasn't that far from the truth.

* * *

Pikachu meanwhile sat in a tree above the scene.

"Wow…your friends really stepped in it now eh?" A Caterpie asked it.

"Yeah. I can't believe it either. But at least they're smarter than some people" Pikachu sighed.

"Who? Those morons with the paper tank in a forest full of bug Pokemon a while back?" Caterpie asked.

"Yep, them" Pikachu answered.

* * *

"Gary, that isn't love on their faces, that's a look of hanger" whispered May in his head.

The lead usuring roared and jumped at Gary. Ashly however used Tackle and the blunt force move combined with her horns made the bear roar even louder in pain.

"Now you've done it" shogun yelled while the Pokemon began to chase them.

"Ok, I think we lost them" panted Shogun.

"So what do you plan to do with your life?" Gary asked.

Shogun though for a bit.

"I think maybe I'll go on to challenge the league."

Gary nodded "That's a good idea. So I'll see you there. That's where I'm headed too" he said.

"Oh no, you think I'm just gonna let you go that easily! First you have to battle me…..and my six metapods" shogun declared.

"MOTHER FRICK!" Shouted Gary.

* * *

("WHO'S THAT POKEMON?!" Round-Segmented shadow appears with a V shape on the top of one of them…..)

("ITS CATERPIE- awwwww…" Image changed to show a picture of A cake that says "nobody loves you" on it)

[Yes, We do care about you. And no this wasn't an insult directed at our readers. It's a joke on how so many people would get the 'Who's that Pokemon' wrong just because they couldn't say it's name right]

* * *

(Music: burning battlefield)

"I may not have six metapods but I do have a strong Pinsir" shogun said.

"GO DAWN" Gary shouted as he threw out her pokeball.

"Alright, my first battle" she cheered.

"Pinsir, use Bite" ordered Shogun.

His Pinsir ran forward and and attempted to pick her up.

Gary tensed up, knowing those teeth would really hurt her.

"Use scratch! Don't let it grab you" he called.

Dawn's claws glowed and when it reached down for her, she slashed it leaving red marks in its chitin plating.

The Pinsir dropped her and held its left hand in pain.

"That's nothing. Pinsir dive in with tackle" shogun yelled.

"Dodge it!" Said Gary.

The Pinsir ran towards Dawn and she quickly ran behind a tree. It tried to turn away but rammed into the tree Getting it's horns stuck in the wood in the process.

"Now, run on the tree and use tackle on its face" Gary shouted. Dawn ran out from behind the tree, then ran up the trunk and rammed her shoulder into the pinsir's face, The blunt force snapping its horns off of it's head.

"Looks like you should have trained harder, eh Shogun?" Gary chuckled.

"In the league this will be different! Pinsir, return!" Shogun said. He pressed a button on his pokeball and the red bean pulled Pinsir back into the ball.

(End music)

Shogun payed Gary some pokebucks and then ran off down the road.

Ashly ran over to dawn and glomped her. "You did Great!" She cheered.

"I feel pretty good too. No new moves yet though…" Dawn replied.

(You want team rocket back?! Oh we'll get to team rocket soon, Don't you worry about that! You'll get both…)

Gary led Ashly and Dawn down the road, having returned may for the time. "Do you think those Spearow are still following us?" Gary asked.

"I dunno' but no need to worry, right?" Dawn asked.

"They had to have stopped to rest somewhere after Jenny blasted them with that powerful roar attack" added Gary.

"True, but they could have easily flown the distance" Ashly muttered.

Dawn looked over at Ashly. "You know, you seem smarter then when we traveled together" she said.

"Do I? I guess all the time I spent on the road could do that to someone" Ashly laughed.

(Actualy it was the drink she got at Spinda's café last fic)

They now stood at the top of a hill overlooking pewter city. "There it is, Pewter city. The place where Ashly and I got our first gym badges" Gary said.

"Now to confront Brock" Ashly mumbled.

"Sorry kid, but the road to pewter is closed right now due to an attack by the team rocket organization. However, you could spend this time training in the Pewter rock mines. They give out three free meals plus board to the ones who volunteer there. And as a bonus, you can get a match against Brock if you can find him there" said a man next to a detour sign.

Gary fell backward anime style.

"But hey, we can still battle Brock, right?" Asked Dawn.

"I guess…well, Looks like we're going to the mines before Pewter" Gary sighed.

(What could await our heroes in the new Pewter mines? Maybe a new friend, or possibly a challenge? No matter what's in store, the journey will continue)

(These chapters will probably vary in length as the story goes on)


	4. Is that mine one of mine or your mine?

(After making through Virdian forest, our heroes have been forced to take a detour to the pewter mines)

"WELCOME! To the stone-covered mountainous terrain of Pewter Mines!" Greeted a worker in a yellow hat with a green plus symbol on it.

"Why are you so happy?" Gary asked him.

"Because we're always happy to see new faces!" The worker answered

Deciding not to question it, Gary smiled. "That's nice. Well I'm here for volunteer work because the road to pewter is closed" he said.

"Great here's your headlamp, your hard hat, your hand drill, your hackie-sack, hatchet, hamburger, hammer, handkerchief-" the worker said while beginning to toss random objects at him.

"Dude is all this really necessary?!" Gary asked.

"Now that you mention it…ill just take that hackie-sack and burger back" the man tried. "The burger is coming with me. You can have the hackie-sack though" Gary replied while stuffing the burger into his mouth and walking into the mineshaft

"Ashly, light this place up" Gary said as he tossed out her ball.

"Sure thing" she said as her markings and diamond glowed blue and casted a light over the walls.

He made it into an inner chamber but was met by a trainer.

"You wanna battle?!" He asked eagerly.

"Um sure" Gary replied. Ashly jumped out in front of him.

* * *

(Music Burning Battlefield)

"Cool Pokemon. Now, go Geodude!" The trainer yelled, "Geodude, use Rock Throw"

"Geo! GeeeeeoooooooDUDE" said the rock Pokemon while forming a rock in it's hands and chucking it ad Ashly.

"Duck!" Gary called.

Ashly put her head down and the rock sailed over it and into a wall where it crumbled.

"Now, Tackle attack!" Gary ordered.

Ashly charged into it, and before it could move out of the way, she sent it tumbling backwards.

"Haha, got him" she relayed to Gary.

"It's down but not out" he replied.

"Then let's turn things up" she laughed.

Dexter beeped and Gary flipped it open.

"My function is also to tell dunces when their Pokemon know new moves….unless you get me wet then shove me in your backpack" it said.

He sweatdropped. "Why are you telling me this?"

"New moves for Ashly and Dawn: Dragon breath" replied Dexter.

Gary closed it. "Alright, Use dragonbreath!" He ordered.

Ashly opened her mouth and what came out wasn't exactly an attack, but it was enough to make the Geodude faint from fear at what it could be.

"Geodude, return. Try this on for size…ahh crap…I left my other Pokemon at camp…all I have on me is a Zubat" the trainer groaned.

"So what, you backing out?" Gary asked.

"No way! Zubat! I choose you!"the trainer replied.

As soon as Zubat emerged, Gary pointed at it like it was a falcon dive bombing him. "GO ASHLY, USE DRAGONBREATH" he yelled.

She somehow inexplicably shot a beam of purple energy at the poor bat and it dropped like a rock onto it's trainer's head.

(End music)

* * *

Gary reached into his backpack and pulled out a small remote and pressed a button on it. And 'You just got Pwned FTW' began to play.

"Oh come on man, that just bites" whined the other trainer.

Ashly walked over to Gary and kicked him in his Achilles' tendon making him collapse on the ground.

"I may be small but I know where to harm you so that it matters" she told him in his head, "now come on, we need to start busting rocks. Tomorrow morning, we can sneak into town" she added as she dragged him away with his shirt in her mouth.

"Or we could look for Brock" Gary suggested. Ashly growled at the name.

"Now hold on, we don't know if he's really against you. Besides we can't kill him either way until we get his badge" he said..

"How are you even talking right now?" She asked.

"I have no idea" he answered.

They didn't find Brock until that evening.

"You got some neat Pokemon" one worker said to Gary as he watched Ashly, Serena, May and Dawn eating in their pokemon forms.

"Thanks. Do you know where I can find Brock?" Gary asked.

"Sure. He usually trains over there this time of night" The worker said.

Gary returned his team and went to the a clearing and sure enough, they found Brock there with his Onyx and Geodude.

* * *

(Music: Pikachu arrives)

"Hey Brock, long time no see" Gary called.

"Gary, what happened to you?" Brock asked when he spotted him.

Gary rubbed the back of his head. "Long story short, I met with an multidimensional being who did some things I would care not to explain. Also, do you know about misty killing ash?" He asked.

"While I may be one of the only people in kanto to have ever seen a Dialga or palkia, I don't see why a Dialga would change you back into a ten year old. And what do you mean misty killed ash" Brock told him.

"It wasn't a Dialga…but speaking of which…Come on out" Gary sighed as he tossed Ashly's ball out. She appeared in human form.

"Hello…..Brock. You know how people can only live once? Well I'm not a person anymore" she said.

"Ash….you'r a hot girl!" Brock gushed as he ran over to her and was about to propose until Ashly slapped him across the face.

"Your right…I kinda deserved that" he sighed.

She rolled her her eyes. "Yeah you did. So misty killed me and garitina revived me as a Dialga. Care to tell me how you don't know about what misty did?" She asked.

"I had ho idea, though I did think she was acting really suspicious as to avoiding talking about your disappearing recently. So that's it huh? She killed you" Brock muttered.

"Yep. Also, team galactic changed Dawn and May as well as another of my friends into Pokemon too" she said.

Gary let May, Dawn, and Serena out in Pokemon form.

"I still can't get used to at foggy feeling in my head when I get sent out" may grumbled.

They looked at Brock then changed to their human ones.

"Hey Brock" Dawn greeted him. May just waved.

"Looks like our group is back together huh?" Dawn asked.

Brock nodded. "So do you guys wanna go to town tomorrow morning and run team rocket out?" Ashly asked.

Brock grinned. "Yeah. It's been a while since I left pewter anyways. It'll be good to get back on the road….if you don't mind me coming along" he said.

"The more the merrier" May said happily.

(End music)

(A short detour to the Pewter mines has brought Ashly and friends back together with Brock. Tomorrow they plan to set out to Pewter city to take it back from the evil clutches of the team rocket origination. Will they win? Find out next time as the journey continues)


	5. A Jack or an Ace

(Ashly: Last time, our heroes ran into Brock at the mining site outside pewter city. Brock decided to join them on their journey once again and tomorow they plan to drive team rocket out of Brock's beloved town. However, a mysterious figure is lurking in the moonlight. Who are they and what could their motives be?

Operator 1 : Ashly, I told you to be on the set, not in the sound booth!

Ashly: Well the sign said free donuts and coffee so I took a little detour just like we did in the story. Next time, say who the stuff Is for!

Operator 1: ugh…just get out of here. I'm going to hire Sliph Co to make genetic scanning magnetic locks for this door next time)

* * *

(Music: the illusionary Pokemon)

"Ashly, what's like being a girl? Is it fun? And what's do girls mean when they say it's their time of month?" Brock asked eagerly as he was cooking. Ashly was currently lying on the counter in Pokemon form next to the stove and chewing on an Oran Berry he had given her.

"There are some things Boys were never meant to know" Ashly relayed tiredly.

"Oh, ok….can you at least tell me what size your breasts are?" He pleaded.

"NO!" She yelled in his head.

* * *

Over at the table near a window, Serena, May, and dawn were in human form. May turned to Dawn when she heard this. "Well…at least Ashly has the sense to keep some stuff privet" she said.

"To be fair, she wasn't a Pokemon before so she wasn't nearly as sharp" Dawn answered.

Serena looked up from the magazine she was flipping through. "Physically or mentally?" she asked.

May and dawn looked at each other. "Both" they said together.

"What do you mean both?" Serena asked them.

"I mean she has metal spears jutting from the top of her alternate form's head, and a ridge of metal spikes on her back. While I've only looked at them, I bet they are capable of slicing through human flesh" May explained.

* * *

"Brock, when I was a boy, I thought your flirting with every girl you saw was funny….now that I am one, it's still funny, but also creepy" Ashly told him as she ate the rest of her berry.

"Sorry, if you had lived to be as old as I am, you would end up wanting a romantic partner" Brock answered.

"First of all, you aren't old. Second, I already have one. It's the Dialga we saw when we were helping that Shaymin back in sinnoh" she said.

Brock looked mortified that she had found love before he did.

"What, was it something I said?" She asked.

"It's nothing, I'm fine, so fine, it's very very fine" Brock mumbled sadly while hugging his legs.

Ashly jumped off the counter and landed next to him.

"Come on Brock, you'll find love eventually" she reassured him.

"You really think so?!" He asked eagerly.

"Probably….there's plenty of fish in the sea" she replied.

* * *

A couple knocks sounded at the door.

"Who is it?" Brock called, but there was no answer.

"Ashly, can you go check to see who it is?" Gary asked.

"You can do it. I'm tired and you're closer" she snapped.

Gary muttered about her being lazy and walked over and opened the cabin door.

"Who are you kids?" He asked a bunch of slightly younger kids who were outside.

"Oh let them in, those are my brothers and sisters" Brock called.

He stood aside and about twelve boys and girls ran into the cabin.

"OOOOOOH THAT POKEMON IS SO ADORABLE" squealed the girls as e ran over to Ashly and began to pet her.

Brock carried a Pot of stew over to where May, Serena, and Dawn were sitting.

"Why aren't they paying any attention to us?" Dawn asked.

"Because they love small Pokemon. To them, you are just normal people in your current forms" Brock replied.

(End music)

May looked at he stew, then at the kids.

"Maybe after dinner" She said.

"It has been a while since I've had Brock's cooking" agreed Dawn.

Serena looked at the bowl of stew in front of her.

"What's so special about it" she asked.

"Brock is a Pokemon breeder and an excellent chef. He uses his own home grown seasonings sometimes" explained Dawn.

Serena took a bite of the soup and then quickly began to eat it.

"Slow down, there's plenty more" Brock told her.

"Man….why does this feel so good?!" Ashly asked in pokespeak. She was lying on her belly while Brock's siblings were petting her.

Dawn looked over at them.

"Dawn…what are you thinking?" May asked.

"She seems to be enjoying it" dawn mumbled.

"I can't imagine how a bunch of kids touching you all over would feel good" replied Serena.

Dawn put her spoon back into the bowl of soup in front of her a nd stood up. "I can't take it anymore, I want to be loved too" She said as she changed to her Pokemon form and began to walk over to the kids.

Another knock on the door was heard at that moment, causing her to stop and change back to her human one. May opened it this time and saw it was Jack.

"Oh, hi Jack. You left before I could battle you" Gary said as he walked over.

"Save it Gary, I know what you did. I waited at that Pokemon center battlefield all day and you never showed up!" Jack yelled.

"Ok, dude, calm down. nurse joy said you left already so we left as well" Gary protested.

"Don't lie to me…battle me!" Jack told him. He was taking out and enlarging a pokeball.

Serena changed to her Pokemon form and flew over in front of Gary.

"Take it outside you two. I don't need my mining cabin destroyed until I get my gym back" Brock called.

Everyone walked outside behind the house.

* * *

(Music: kanto rival/champion battle)

"Go, Spearow!" Yelled Jack who tossed out a pokeball out of which came the Pokemon in question.

Serena flew forward and let out a cry of her species.

"You have some weird Pokemon, I'll give you that. Spearow, Drill Peck!" Jack ordered.

His Pokemon nodded and spiraled into her, knocking her backwards.

"Wing attack" Gary shouted.

Serena's left wing glowed bright and she smacked the bird pokeon.

The Spearow was sent spiraling into the ground.

"Lucky break…return. Caterpie lets go, STRING SHOT!" Jack yelled.

His next pokeball sent out the worm Pokemon Who, upon forming, shot a jet or white silk at Serena, tiring her up and causing her to fall out of the sky.

"Grr..that's cheep. switch out" Gary muttered as he recalled Serena's struggling form into her ball for the time being.

"May, battle time!" He said.

May who was sitting on a rock in human form off to the side changed to her Groudon one and made her way onto the field.

"Caterpie, Use Bug bite!" Jack told it.

"Dodge it…" Gary sighed.

"Counter with your String shot and electroweb combo!" Jack laughed.

Much to everyone's surprise, it actually tied her up and shocked her.

"Now, bug bite!" Jack ordered.

While May was busy clawing at the still sparking mess of string, the Caterpie jumped onto her and began to bite her.

She soon fell over with swirls in her eyes.

"Dawn" Gary called.

She walked up as a palkia and growled a bit.

"Dragon breath!" He shouted.

A purple glow formed in her mouth and then a beam of energy shot into the caterpie, sending it tumbling away.

"Switch out, go Bedrill" Jack laughed, "Rapid fire Twin needle!"

"Beeeedill-Ill-ill-ill-ill" his Pokemon called as it began to fire off its twin needle like a mini gun.

Dawn quickly collapsed from the constant attacks.

"Ashly, You're all I got, Use Dragonbreath!"

"Dodge and weave, Bedrill….and you know what I mean by that" Jack scoffed.

It rapidly flew around Ashly and began to tie her up with its string shot move, likely learned before it evolved the first time.

"Oh come on, seriously?!" Gary yelled as Ashly was left in a very revealing position with her rear turned up and her head between her front legs while her two hind ones were spread out.

(End music)

* * *

After the battle, they went back into Brock's house.

Gary sent Ashly and her friends out. All of whom were still either fainted or tied up.

"So that's what loosing a battle feels like….." Groaned May while Brock was using rubber gloves to pull the electrified webbing off of her.

"So didn't that hurt?" Gary asked.

"IT WAS AWESOME" Dawn yelled.

"Yeah! I've never felt like that before!" Added Serena.

Brock shrugged.

"It kinda looked like you were in a bit of pain" he noted.

"Initially, yeah. But it's so much fun!" Said Ashly.

"You do realize we can see everything, right?" Dawn asked.

"EEP…" She squeaked before struggling to get out of the string shot move.

"That's cute…" Gary chuckled.

"Well, it's getting pretty late out, let's all go to bed" Brock suggested.

Everyone said good night, then got situated and fell asleep.

(After Their initial battle against Jack, our heroes have unfortunately come out the losers. However, a new day awaits as does their first battle against the Team Rocket Organization….)

Ashly then sticks her head out of the closing circle. "Hey, I'm still tied up!" She whines before it shuts completely.

(…next time!)


	6. Rocket Repulsion

(Music: Pikachu Arrives)

Ashly turned over in her sleep. She was in her Pokemon form in one of Brock's little brother's arms.

She sniffed the air and her eyes fluttered open while she let out a yawn and struggled out of his grasp.

She sniffed once more and realized she smelled something mouthwatering. "Brock is making breakfast!" She yelled in pokespeak, waking everyone else up.

"Ashly, calm down" Serena told her as she flew down from a shelf and landed in front of Ashly.

"Why were you on the shelf?" May yawned while walking over.

"Because there were pillows up there and a few books on kanto fashion as well" replied Serena.

"Hey everyone, Breakfast is ready" Brock yelled.

They changed to their human forms and walked over to the table and sat down, then began to take their fair shares of pancakes.

"Still as hungry as ever I see" Brock said when he saw the five foot tall stack on Ashly's plate.

"Is she seriously going to eat all of those?" A girl asked.

"You bet!" Ashly laughed.

The kids looked on in shock as the pile of hotcakes magically shrank before their very eyes. As soon as Ashley's disappearing act was over and Brock's siblings had gone to play, Gary recalled his team.

"So when are we gonna go into Pewter?" He asked.

"First we need to find a way in that isn't heavily guarded. If we leave now, we can make it to the entrance before the guards finish switching places" Brock explained.

(End music)

After making it through the gate, without much trouble, Brock and Gary sneaked along through the side streets.

"So do you know where exactly these goon's leaders are?" Gary asked.

"I would think that they would be in a large place…..oh no.." Groaned Brock. Gary gave him a questioning look.

"They are probably at my gym" Brock elaborated.

Gary shrugged. "Thankfully it's right over there."

* * *

As the two entered the gym, a couple of lights blinked on and illuminated the room.

Gary sighed. "Shoot…we really stepped in it now."

They were surrounded by team rocket grunts.

"So you thought we wouldn't expect the gym leader to try and get his gym back?" Asked one.

"Gary, I'll take care of these guys, you go on and run out their boss" Brock whispered as he enlarged two pokeballs in his hands.

"You think you can take us on?! Let's get em!" Yelled a grunt.

"Go, Onyx!" Brock yelled.

His Pokemon let out a roar while it emerged from its ball.

The grunts all threw out their pokeballs .

"Onix, use Stealth rock now!" Brock told his Pokemon.

A large number of stones appeared around the room then sank into the floor.

The grunt's Pokemon all emerged and suddenly, a bunch of large sharp rocks erupted from the floor around them and smashed into them.

"Clever…you used a move that hurts Pokemon entering the battle before we could send ours out. But it isn't going to help you as we have sheer numbers" laughed the first grunt.

"Rampage Onyx !" Brock called.

* * *

In the confusion, Gary had escaped and made his way into the back rooms of the gym. It was dark so he sent Ashly out and she appeared in pokemon form.

"Can you light this place up a bit?" He asked her.

She smiled and her diamond and markings glowed brightly.

"How do you even do that?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just can" she said.

They walked into what looked to be a basement. Gary picked up a flashlight and Ashly changed to her human guise. They immediately saw a large metal crate with a big red 'R' on it.

"I see you made it down here" laughed a male voice.

"He sure did, Batch" answered a feminine one.

"I told you not to say my name if you couldn't get it right" the male voice yelled.

"I know what's coming next…" Ashly sighed.

(Opperator 1: People are gonna hate us for this….W can't remember the legitimate team rocket motto from the first few seasons. So…insert the voice clipping…what's that…we don't have it anymore?! I knew we shouldn't have let those eerily familiar looking salespeople with the red and blue hair in here!)

(Music: team rocket's secret strategy)

"Surender now or prepare to…..HEY, QUIT PLAYING POKEMON PICROSS AND LISTEN TO US" yelled Cassidy.

"Are you two done yet?" Asked Gary.

"Oh? You know what!? You think your so smart?! Now…you two...get to sit there and listen to our motto…While we say it over and over" snapped B**ch….er... Butch…

"Or what?" Gary asked drily.

"Or we blow up this entire gym and you and these Pokemon along with it" laughed Cassidy.

"You're bluffing" yelled Ashly.

"You don't think we'll do it?" Asked Butch.

"I don't think you'll risk loosing the chance to escape with your own lives and loot" Gary retorted.

"Rats, they figured it out, Cassidy!" Groaned Butch.

"Actually we weren't sure of anything, you just told us" giggled Ashly.

Cassidy turned her head slowly to look at her partner before smacking him across the face, knocking him off the top of the crate.

She jumped off and landed next to him and lifted him up by his ear.

Gary pulled out dawn's pokeball until Ashly stopped him.

"You know if they see any of us in our Pokemon forms, they're gonna start following us until they steal us, Right?" She asked.

"Got any better ideas?" He replied.

She sighed and shook her head.

"Exactly" he said as he tossed Dawn's ball out.

She appeared in a flash of light.

"What's that pokemon?" Butch groaned whilst stumbling to his feet.

"Doesn't matter, let's just fight it!" Said Cassidy, "Go, Salamance!" She added.

"Use Dragonbreath!" Gary ordered.

Dawn shot the draconic attack out and it hit Salamance directly in its face.

"That may have been a mistake…" Whispered Ashly.

"SALLLLAAAAAAA" Cassidy's dragon roared. It dove towards Dawn who jumped to the side allowing for it to crash into the floor.

"Dragonbreath again" Gary said.

Once more it hit the Salamance, making it even more angry. This time it started to fire off its attacks at random, soon hitting the ceiling and causing a large chunk of concrete to land on it's head, knocking it out.

"Nice, now for the…where are the Pokemon!?" Asked Ashly.

They looked up and saw an airship was lifting the crate through the hole in the ceeling.

Dawn shot another dragonbreath out and it hit the cable holding the crate.

"You won this round, but you'll never beat team rocket in the end!" Butch laughed as he and Cassidy went sailing into the sky due to the excessive thrust from losing their payload.

"Shut up Bill!" Cassidy told him.

"Looks like team rocket's blasting off unexpectedly!" They yelled as they disappeared in a twinkle in the sky.

Brock ran into the room where they were and looked at the hole in the roof.

"Oh come on. You managed to keep them from stealing the Pokemon but not from making a huge hole in my gym?!" He groaned.

"Let's just chock it up as accidental damage on your insurance" laughed Ashly.

"At least team rocket is out of the city and the people can start moving back" dawn relayed.

"Gary, I think you should have this. You proved your strength today even without a gym battle" Brock said as he handed Gary a boulder badge. Gary looked at Ashly. She shrugged.

"ALRIGHT! WE GOT THE BOULDER BADGE!" She cheered.

* * *

(Music: setting off)

Later Brock was waving goodbye to his family.

"Awww…Brock, do you have to leave again?" Asked one boy.

"Sorry, but the road is calling my name again. Don't worry though, I'll be back" Brock reassured him.

"Bye! We'll miss you!" his siblings called as he walked with Gary and Ashly over the hill.

(After their battle against Butch and Cassidy in Pewter city, Our heroes have come out victorious. But what new adventures await them just down the road? Find out next time….As the journey continues)


	7. everythings better at the pokemon center

(Super chapter time! Get ready for a longer chapter then normal)

(Just a reminder, Ashly, Dawn, May, and Serena talk to Gary and Brock or side characters in telepathy when in Pokemon form. If they are using pokespeak we'll usually tell you. Bottom line, if someone apart from another pokemon responds to them when they are in pokemon form, they are using telepathy)

* * *

Mount moon should be up ahead according to the map" Brock said. "We'd better be prepared to fight off a bunch of Zubat" replied Ashly. They were walking along the path from pewter, Ashly in her human form so she could keep up.

(Music: Pikachu arrives)

"Hey, remember Seymour?" Brock asked.

Ashly thought for a bit. "You mean that quirky scientist?" She replied. Brock smiled and nodded.

"Who's he?" Asked Gary.

"He was a scientist Brock and I met on my kanto journey. He investigated the moon stone and the Clefairy in Mount moon and resolved to live with them. I wonder if he's still there" explained Ashly.

"Well I'm sure we're about to find out because the entrance is right through these trees" Brock said.

They walked into a small clearing around the base of the mountain. Ashly looked at Gary's belt and saw his other pokeballs were shaking. They opened and let out Serena, May, and Dawn.

"You jerk, you didn't let us out ever since we were in Pewter!" Yelled the latter.

"Sorry, I kinda forgot" Gary said. He was backing away and holding up his hands defensively.

"Maybe you shouldn't have yelled so loudly" Ashly told Dawn as a bunch of Zubat flew out of the cave.

"PIKA-CHUUUUU!" Yelled Ashly's starter who jumped out of he trees and shocked the Pokemon with his thunderbolt.

"Pikachu, why did you do that?" Ashly asked it.

"Eh, no reason…buuut I think I deserve something special for saving you, don't you agree?" Pikachu replied.

"If it's anything below the waist, you know the answer is gonna be no" she said.

"Uh…no…I wasn't expecting anything apart from more ketchup…..heh heh heh" Pikachu laughed slowly.

Ashly nodded skeptically and led everyone into Mt. Moon.

(End music)

They quickly left the portion lit by the entrance. Ashly changed to her Pokemon form and lit up the area dimly enough so they didn't disturb the wild Pokemon but bright enough to see their way.

They made it through with relative ease thanks to her.

* * *

(What, you think we're gonna sit in these uncomfortable plastic chairs all day and think up a new plot for a Mt. Moon episode? Like what?! Falling into a pit and having to escape? You REALLY want to see that?!)

* * *

"Pfft…Uh Gary…I think karma just came up and bit you…" Ashly snickered when she looked at a sign.

"Lemme see that!" Gary yelled.

"Jack was here….Gary's a looser?!"

"GAAAAAHHHHH…ASHLY, LETS GO!" Gary yelled.

"Yeahhhh no" she replied.

Gary fell over backwards.

"What do you mean no?!" He asked.

"Lives at the gym, orange hair, fiery Attitude, ring any bells?" Asked Ashly.

Oh right you got beef with misty. You got beaten by a girl" Gary taunted.

"I am a girl. And she had a gun! Those hurt" She said while flicking him on the nose.

"Oh right…." He sighed.

"Stop arguing you two. While I disagree with misty killing Ashly, it's a commonly known fact that you need all eight badges to enter the indigo plateau so it's inevitable that we're gonna meet her there. Ashly, Just stay calm and don't kill her" Brock said.

When they arrived at the city, they saw signs for another Pokemon pageant.

"Well, I guess you and dawn are entering this" Muttered Gary.

"First, let's see what Dawn. Serena, and may have to say" Ashly said.

* * *

Gary walked to the Pokemon center and got a room. Inside, he let his team out in Pokemon form.

"So we made it into the Pokemon center without Misty stoping us to taunt Ashly?" Dawn asked.

May climbed onto the bed. "I call dibs" she said.

Gary walked over and picked her up then put her on the floor. "No, you get to sleep on the couch or in your ball. Your claws would reduce the sheets and mattress to shreds by morning" he told her.

"Don't use a condescending tone with me! I can easily claw your face" may growled.

"Yeah, ok, fair enough... Just Remember that I'm the one who says when you get to eat" Gary reminded her. She gulped.

Dawn walked over to Ashly, who was resting on the couch as a Dialga, with Serena flying after her.

"What was with you last night?" Dawn asked.

Ashly opened one eye. "Huh? What are you talking about?" She yawned.

"You seemed to enjoy those kids petting you. What was it like?" Dawn elaborated.

Ashly sighed. "It was amazing. It felt so good."

Serena and dawn looked at her intently.

"It's like there are these sweet spots on my body that feel especially good when someone touches them. Like those plates on my back or on my head. I'm sure Gary or Brock would do it to you if you asked them" she said.

Dawn turned to where Gary was sitting. "Hey Gary, come over her a minute" she said. Gary got up and moved next to them.

"I know this sounds weird…but Can you pet us?" She asked.

He looked at her weirdly. "Sure…but why?"

"Because Ashly said it feels good"she answered.

Gary shrugged and began to pet Dawn's head and shoulders.

"Oooh…that really does feel great" she sighed.

Ashly looked at Serena.

"Do you think you could make some pokepuffs after dinner?" She asked.

"Sure. I'd love to!" Serena said happily.

Brock walked over to their door and opened it. "I'm going to go out to the store. Gary, try not to let your Pokemon destroy the room while I'm gone."

"Oh hey Brock, while your out, can you see if you could find out more about the pageant?"

"You got it" Brock called while closing the door.

"Try not to let your Pokemon destroy the room" May said mockingly.

"That's it, no dinner tonight" Gary said.

May gasped.

"NOOOOOOO" she wailed.

Ashly turned to look at Gary.

"I warned her" he said.

"She doesn't do well without food you know she replied.

"Pet me too!" Whined Serena.

Gary moved his hand over to her and started to pet her wings.

"Wow….Ashly, you were right" she sighed.

Ashly stood up and jumped off the couch and walked to where may was busy crying to herself.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll save you a few pokepuffs" she said.

"Thank you so much!" May gasped.

"Since Brock is taking a while, how about we go down to eat and get you all…save for May…some dinner" suggested Gary

His team changed to their human guises and they all walked to the cafeteria of the center.

* * *

While Ashly was pilling her tray, and others were eating, may walked over to a lady who had a dress on and a very well groomed ninetails sitting next to her.

"Hi, my friends and I plan to enter to Pokemon show tomorrow, can you tell me what it all involves?" She asked the lady.

So you're here to enter the Pageant? I hope you have a space reserved" the lady scoffed..

"Um…how would we get that" may asked.

"Well for one thing, you could have signed up for the Chain Charged Contest and Combat Circuit" said the lady.

"Well as a matter of fact, my train…I mean friend did" may said.

She wiped a bit of sweat off her forehead.

'That was close…what the heck was I thinking?' She thought.

"Well than. I think you should know that the winner of each competition in the circuit gets a special prize for the trainer and their Pokemon. So be sure you keep your eyes pealed for the opportunity to spice up your journey. If you are signed into the circuit, then your trainer ID should suffice to get you into most of the contests. Good luck, your friend's going to need it against my beautiful ninetails.

She looked at the ninetails who in turn looked back.

"Please pardon my trainer. I hate the way she greets other Pokemon and trainers like they are lesser than her. Why not show her you're a legendary Pokemon?" It asked in may's head.

"I just….cant. But it's cool. My trainer will knock her down a few pegs for sure" may relayed to it. It grinned and nodded.

"Please do. It is very tiresome to be forced to be uptight and proper all the time. Maybe some day, she'll change…but for now….." It sighed.

May smiled and walked to where Gary was trying to drag Ashly away from the buffet. "I just spoke to a ninetails. It said that we need to win to make it's trainer less stuck up" may said.

"Ok…sure thing…just help me get Ashly away from the food before she inhales it all!" Gary panted. May smirked to herself as she picked up a banana and tossed the peal on the floor in front of the doors to the kitchen.

A person walked through them and the silverware he was holding crashed to the ground. During the commotion, may took a tray and whacked Ashly on the head with it while Gary recalled her to her pokeball.

They hi fived one another and snuck away with Dawn and Serena.

* * *

Gary let Ashly back out in their room.

"Why did you do that?!" She asked angrily.

"Because you ate fifty servings of everything and then came back for more! Living things aren't supposed to eat that much!" Gary said.

"Well how come I can?!" Ashly retorted.

Gary just gave her an exaggerated shrug.

"Hey, I didn't find anything out about the Pageant, but I did get some ingredients to make my secret Pokemon food" said Brock who had just walked in.

"Hey Brock, mind if I use some of them to make some pokepuffs?" Serena asked.

"Sure, just don't use too much" Brock answered.

A short time later, Serena handed out the treats she had made.

"These are really good, Serena" dawn gushed.

Ashly handed a few to may Who took them and thanked her.

We see the view change to the outside of the center and the lights turn out.

(With their first fashion-based competition tomorrow, our heroes lay down to rest for the night. But will they win tomorrow? Find out on the next Pokemon…as the journey continues!)

* * *

Send in your ideas or characters soon. We usually write chapters in advanced so be sure to send your plot in or it wont make it. If we get enough views, we will possibly continue these through all of Kanto. We hope to make it through Kalos and maybe even add in a Mystery Dungeon or Pokken Tournament spinoff story.


	8. Shining in the Cerulean Show

(Sorry it's late but here's our Christmas present to you all. A huge update to Pokemon Misadventures Kanto!)

(It's the day of our heroes first fashion contest in the Circuit….but something seems to be amiss)

* * *

(Music: silly Psyduck)

"nononononono! This can't be happening again!" Dawn yelled. She was frantically brushing her blue hair in the bathroom.

"Seriously?" Ashly yawned while combing her own.

"Why though? You know you aren't going to be on stage as a human, right?" Asked May.

"Oh….right…..I guess it's a force of habit at this point" dawn laughed.

May walked to where Gary was standing and tapping his foot.

"Great, if you are so impatient, you and I can review how to put on Dawn's and Ashly's accessories" she said.

"Ok, so these wing ornaments hook together and go on Ashly's forehead, these Metal cap pieces go over the ridges on her back like crowns. This headdress fits on Dawn's head. While these plates go over her shoulders and these ones on the sides of her arms. This dress goes on like so" may explained.

"Ok, ok, I got it. Is everyone ready?" Gary asked a short time later. Ashly and Dawn returned themselves while Gary, Serena, and May walked out.

(End music)

* * *

When they got to the site, a receptionist stopped them. "Can I have your trainer ID number?" She asked Gary.

"Yeah. Here" he said while showing her his pokedex.

"Ok, Gary, you seem different than than the papers said you were but the dex doesn't lie. Go ahead" she told them.

Behind stage they found a set of dressing booths. You and May go and find seats. I'll put these outfits on when they say to" Gary told Serena.

* * *

(Music team rocket's secret strategy)

Meanwhile, nearby at a sales stand, three troublemakers were busy selling fake goods to people.

"Remind me, why are we here?" A purple haired man sighed.

"Because Ever since The Twerp disappeared and his Pikachu went missing, we've been on a loosing streak. Jesse's been down in the dumps cause' she hasn't had any contests to take part in while we've been searchin' for a new target. If we don't get something for da' boss pronto, he's gonna give something to us instead and it ain't gonna be pretty" said a talking Meowth.

"Weren't you and James supposed to be getting the machine ready?!" Asked a magenta haired lady.

"Don't worry, Jess, it's gonna be ready by the time the show starts" James said.

"Well you had better hurry up since it starts in less than a minute!" Jessie replied.

"And it's finished! Heh heh, this'll be fun. And without dat' pesky Pikachu and his trainer to get in da' way, nothin' will stop us"

"Just make sure it doesn't or else!" Jessie said.

* * *

(Music: Pokemon I Choose You)

"Welcome to the Cerulean City Pokemon Pageant. In this expo, our participating trainers will present two of their Pokemon for the celebrity judges, the Sensational Sisters!" Said a man in a black suit with a top hat and a microphone.

"Now let's introduce our contestants! Entry number one, Rohnda!" The anouncer said. The lady from last night walked out from the curtains and bowed.

"Entry two, misty!" He said. She walked out and struck a pose then stood next to Rohnda.

"Entry three, Jessadia!" Jesse, curently in her disguise walked out and blew a kiss to the crowd before walking next to misty.

"And entry four, Gary!" Said trainer walked out, waved, and stood next to jessadia.

"These four will have five minutes to dress their two Pokemon of choice up before showing them to the judges. The timer starts when I say go" the anouncer explained.

The contestants walked back behind the curtains.

"GOOOO!" He yelled.

(end music)

"Ok, you trained for about five minutes for this Gary. Here we go!" Gary told himself as he took out the case holding Dawn and Ashly's outfits.

"Seviper, stay still will you?!" Jessadia said to her poison snake. It was currently struggling to escape the frilly dress it was being forced into. "Wobbuffet…..wobbu…wubbu" her barrier Pokemon said.

"And you, get your costume on" she yelled.

"Ninetails, you and Butterfree will look marvelous" Rohnda said to her Pokemon.

"Azurill, put this on….oh right….no hands. And Psyduck, get that Tuxedo on and stop holding your damn head!" Misty yelled.

"And TIME!" Came the anouncer's voice, "let's see who has donned what!" he said enthusiastically.

"Contestant one, come out!" He said.

Rohnda walked out with her Ninetails in a silver tiara. It's tails were braided together and it had silver slippers on as well as a silver mask. Her Butterfree had jewels stuck onto its wings, which thankfully didn't seem to be hurting it, and it had a silk veil on its head.

"its shiny, sure. That makes it at least a little appealing" violet said.

"However there is a lack of creativity on the ninetails and the butterfree is almost a saving grace had it not been for the simple veil" lily yawned.

"Like it's a three of ten at best" Daisy sighed.

"Oooh…that's pretty low. Let's see how the other contestants do against these cold…I mean…hard to please…sisters" the anouncer said when he saw violet glaring at him while holding a shanking knife almost out of sight.

"Nice save" she whispered.

"Next, Entry two!" He said. Misty walked out followed by her Psyduck who had a top hat stuck over its eyes and a tuxedo jacket half on and half dragging behind it. After Psyduck hopped her azurill who had its tail covered in jewels so it was like a disco ball and it had a bow tie on its right foot

"Misty….why? You had one job…." Violet groaned.

"The Psyduck is Suffering from its normal headache, and a migraine from how bad it looks. The azurill is too plain looking. Did you even try?" Daisy asked.

"Like, just stick to Pokemon training and leave the fashion to us misty" said Lily.

"One of ten" they said together.

"Next, Entry Three"

Jessadia walked out followed by her Seviper which had on a frilly dress comedically similar to Glitter Lucky from Glitter Force. Wobbuffet walked closely after and had on nothing.

"The reference is the main source of your points" lily said.

"I give it a six of ten from that and the fact that you managed to make it wear that" added Daisy.

"Entry number four, come on out!"

Gary sighed. Ok, here goes nothing" he said.

He walked out folowed by Ashly and Dawn. Dawn had a flowing layered veil on and golden pieces on her shoulders around her pearls which were glowing brightly. She also had jeweled pieces on her arms that hooked out and cupped the edges of the shoulder pieces. Her shins had golden guard pieces on them.

Ashly had a set of golden metal wings resting over her forehead and a series of small sapphires around her diamond. The ridge on her back had silver pieces over the tops of the spikes which had pentagonally cut red gemstones on them. And her markings and diamond were glowing.

"Now that is pretty. I give it an eight of ten" lily said.

"The jewels on the outfits are placed parallel to one another and the gold accents the silver on the Pokemon" added Daisy.

"And the glowing effect makes the jewels shine like they have a mysterious power in them" finished Violet.

"Looks like we have a winner. And to the winner goes the spoils" said the anouncer.

"Wait, where's the prizes?!" Asked violet.

Everyone looked up to see a Meowth shaped Balloon floating above them. James and Meowth were in it laughing and holding a certificate in hand.

* * *

(Music: Team rocket motto Kanto version)

Jessie: prepare for trouble…

James: and make it double…

Jessie: to protect the world from devestation.

James: to unite all people within our nation.

Jessie: to denounce the evils of truth and love

James: to extend out reach to the stars above!

"Jessie" said Jessie.

"James" added James.

"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light!

Surender now or prepare to fight!" They said together.

"Meowth! That's right!" Added the talking cat.

"Those Pokemon look pretty strong" said Jesse.

"But our super suction super sucker is stronger!" Laughed Meowth.

(Music: raid)

He pulled a lever and a hatch under the balloon opened and a machine with a long rubber hose in the bottom and a large bag on the back emerged.

The hose extended down and began to suck up the Pokemon on stage.

"Ashly, Dawn, Dragon breath at the machine!" Ordered Gary.

He was too late as they were pulled into the hose.

"My Pokemon…Team rocket, you wanna go, let's go!" Yelled Misty.

She reached for her pokeballs but found they weren't there.

"Alright, now's our time to shine" said May.

She changed to her Pokemon form and formed a bunch of rocks over her head and launched them at the Machine.

"Nice try" Meowth laughed. He pulled another lever and the hose began to move towards May and Serena.

"Fly may up there" Gary yelled. Serena nodded and switched to her Pokemon form. May grabbed onto her talons and she flew towards the machine.

"Meowth, what are you doing, retract the hose!" Jesse yelled.

"I'm trying but something is keeping it in place" meow said.

They looked down and saw Pikachu had its iron tail stuck into the hose pinning it to the ground. "It's Pikachu! That means…THE TWERP IS HERE TOO" James gasped.

They heard a ripping noise and looked to see Ashly was behind them. "Why did you make the bag out of paper!?" Asked James.

"The budget was low…." Meowth replied,

Ashly shot a dragonbreath into the Balloon making it spring a Leak. Serena meanwhile used wing attack and tore the bag open.

The Pokemon all jumped out and were caught by their trainers save for Ashly.

"Hey team rocket, miss me?" She asked while changing to human form.

Team rocket was dumbstruck as she jumped out of the basket and landed once more in Pokemon form..

"Was that the twerp?!" Meowth asked.

"She sure seemed familiar" replied Jesse.

"Just like this feeling…" Added James.

"Team rocket's blasting off again!" They yelled while flying into the sky.

* * *

"I suppose I should thank you all for saving my Pokemon…so thanks. However next time you and I meet, we'll be enemies again" misty said to Ashly.

(Music: the matter's settled)

Ashly growled at her, then Turned away.

"Unfortunately the prize was destroyed in the battle…but we can offer you a cascade badge for your valor" said Violet. She handed Gary a water drop shaped badge and walked away with her sisters.

Later, they were walking out of cerulean.

"Well today was exciting, don't you think?" Gary asked.

"Defiantly. And I have no doubt Team rocket is going to start showing up again too" replied Brock.

"Let them. We'll just blast them off!" Ashly laughed.

(Our heroes have emerged victorious and sent team rocket blasting off in the process. But what adventures are in store for next time? Stay tuned and find out…)

* * *

We now see team rocket stuck in a tree.

"Those were really strong Pokemon. And that girl sure seems like the twerp" groaned Jessie.

"Actually, they were legendaries. And weren't some of the twerpettes there too?!" Asked James.

"I say we follow em'. Maybe we can catch their pokemon and Pikachu if we do" said Meowth.

"Team rocket's back in business baby!" They said together.

A trainer below told his Pokemon to use hyper beam and an explosion happened under them making the tree fall into a river which carries team rocket away.

(As the journey continues!)


	9. bridge over troubling waters

(Music: fighting spirit)

(What a beautiful day, it is here that we find our heroes still on their path to Vermilion City)

* * *

"I've always wanted to go to vermilion city! It's supposed to have quite a bit of luxurious experiences"

Dawn sighed. She was in Pokemon form walking along next to Ashly who on the other hand was in her human form with Pikachu on her shoulder.

"I'm on a roll! I can't wait to get there and beat the next gym!" Gary laughed.

"Hey pellet brain, you didn't WIN a single badge yet. You got them because Brock was softer than limestone and the sensational sisters are sensational suckers!" Ashly yelled.

"Hey! I'd like to see how well you run a gym while dealing with a giant family" Brock told her.

"Eh…how soft is limestone?" Gary asked.

"It's weak to water types" Brock replied sadly.

Dawn laughed a bit then stopped when she saw something that looked interesting to her. "I see a tent up there…let's check it out!" She exclaimed.

She changed to her human form and ran off into the trees.

"Dawn, wait for us!" Yelled Gary.

(End music)

* * *

They soon came across a circus style tent with an arena out front.

"Hey, Brock, do you think…?" Ashly whispered.

Brock looked around and shrugged. "I don't know…he said he was going to go and take on the league."

"Welcome challengers! To A.J.'s Pokemon gym" shouted a male voice. A loud fanfare played as he said this.

Brock and Ashly looked to where it came from and saw A.J. And a Sandslash next to him.

Ashly ran over to him.

"Hey A.J. Long time no see!" She greeted.

"Sorry miss, I can't say I've seen you before" he said.

"Don't you remember, it's me, Ash" she protested.

A.J. Laughed. "Don't be silly, my buddy Ash is a guy…but on the other hand, you do look remarkably like him…down to the eyes and clothes and Pikachu too"

"Sorry to break it to you, A.J, but that's Ash" Brock told him while walking up.

"Well if Brock is with ya' I guess you really are him. What the heck happened to you?!" Asked A.J.

"Misty killed me and I got revived by a legendary and now I am one" she said

"So I take it you came to try my training methods?!" He asked.

She shook her head. "Heck no. I just followed Dawn here. We were on our way back to Vermilion City."

"Well I recon it's great Seeing you again. If it helps, I have something for you. Take this" he said. He walked to a cabinet and pulled out a TM.

"I'll take that. I'm her trainer" Gary said.

"Aww, Come on Gary!" She whined as he took and stored the disk away.

"It's a TM containing the move Shock Wave" A.J. Said.

They waved goodbye to A.J. Soon after And went on their way.

(Who's that Pokemon?!)

* * *

(It's…ok, yeah this joke has run its course hasn't it? We even forgot about it entirely until now)

"Gary, I want it" Ashly said bluntly.

"Sorry, I'm keeping track of this until I think it matters….but I'll probably just forget about it and this whole thing will be irrelevant in a matter of about five chapters or so" he chuckled.

She frowned at him for a bit then looked off in thought. "Hey, remember when I met Bulbasaur?"

"Yeah, and I especially remember…Melony" Brock said.

Ashly was not having it and pinched his shoulder making him fall over in a state of shock.

"S…s…sorry" he said while she was sitting on his back in Pokemon form.

"If Max, and Crogunk aren't here, someone has to step up the plate and keep girls safe from you" she relayed.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? As long as Brock is able to flirt, no girl is safe from his advances" Dawn sighed as she picked a struggling Ashly up off of him.

They walked a bit further and made it to a bridge.

(Music: scramble)

About halfway across, it snapped and they all began to plummet.

Gary screamed like a three year old girl who just saw her first murder."Serena, fly us up!" He yelled as he sent her out.

"Whah?! Where are we?! Why are we falling?!" She asked in shock as they continued to drop.

"Just fly us up!" He yelled.

Even if I could grab you all before you reach the bottom, I don't know Fly!" She said before they tumbled into the water.

"Ashly, Dawn, Serena, Return!" Gary coughed.

Ashly tried to protest but he was quick to recall her and her friends.

"Do you think Bulbasaur will be able to save us…..oh wait…" Brock gasped.

"You mean the one Ashly caught several years ago?!" Gary yelled.

"Brock, does this water seem to be vanishing up ahead?" He asked After grabbing on to one of the boards from the bridge.

"THAT'S A WATERFALL!" Brock shouted.

They were headed over the waterfall when a large mechanical hand grabbed them and pulled them out of the water.

* * *

(Music: team rocket motto Kanto version)

"Prepare for trouble over the stream" said Jesse

"And make it double, it's your lucky day it would seem" added James.

"To protect the world from devestation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team rocket fishes out twerps at the speed of light"

"Surender your answers now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth, that's right"

(music: creeping shadow)

The robotic arm dropped them on the side of the river and team rocket jumped out of their Balloon.

"Team rocket, if you are here to steal our Pokemon, you won't have them!" Brock yelled.

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu challenged.

"You know, it's rude to treat the ones who just rescued you like criminals" Jessie yelled.

"All we want today is some answers" added James.

"Fair enough. You each get one question" Gary sighed.

"First of all, where is the Twerp with the Pikachu?" Jessie asked.

"He died and came back as a female Dialga. She is in this pokeball right here" Gary said. He held up ashly's ball.

"Two, where's the red haired twerpette?" Meowth asked.

"We aren't traveling with her anymore after she killed ash" Brock explained.

"Last question, why did she kill him to begin with?" James quizzed.

"Because she thought he was bad luck" Gary and Brock said.

"And here's one fro us, why did you help us?" Gary asked.

"Because we needed answers. Now that we got them, prepare for us to follow and plague you for the next few regions. Toddles!" Sang Jessie. Team rocket then jumped back into their Balloon and flew away.

"Well that was weird…" Gary said.

"And we probably shouldn't have stopped to answer their questions. Now the sun is setting and we have to set up camp" Brock replied.

(End music)

* * *

Gary let Ashly, may, Serena, and dawn out to help set up.

"Hey, isn't there a Pokemon center around here Brock?" Ashly asked.

"Yeah, this way" Brock said.

They heard thunder and began to run.

"Oh man, how did we not notice the sky?!" Yelled Ashly.

"Everyone return" Gary called.

"Fuck you Gary. You return for once" Serena told him.

"Oh so you'd rather get rained on? Fine by me" he scoffed.

"It's not even…" She began before the sky quite literally began to pour on them.

She tapped her ball and it pulled her inside.

They arrived at the center and there was a huge fire lit in the middle, surrounded by some chairs.

"So dude, you think that pathetic charmander is still as weak as it used to be" laughed a voice as Ashly and co were in human form with some bowls of soup in front of them.

"Brock…look over there…" Ashly whispered.

"I know. It's him…Damian" Brock answered.

"Hah, that weak thing probably keeled over and died" Damian laughed.

Ashly stood up abruptly.

"Ashly, don't do anything rash" Brock warned.

"You know that doesn't mean jack to her" Serena told him.

"I know" he sighed.

Ashly stormed up to Damian and punched him in the face.

"Hey, what was that for?!" He asked.

"You are one if the most horrible trainers I have ever met" she said.

"You what mate?! My Pokemon collection is huge" he said.

"Your charmander is now a fully grown charizard for your information" she replied.

"How would you know?" He asked.

"You remember The boy with the Pikachu? I'm him many years later. And I have that charizard right here" she said as she held up a pokeball.

"Heh, I guess you raised it eh? How about you and I have a battle" he asked.

"I'll battle you myself" she said.

Your just a weak lil' girl. My Pokemon will beat the snot outa' you" he laughed.

"Am I?" She asked. She glowed and changed to her Pokemon form.

"I could use me a pokemon like you" he chuckled while throwing a pokeball at her.

It bounced away though.

"Nice try, but do you really think I would let you of all trainers catch me?" Her voice asked in his head.

"Fair enough, I'll just challenge your trainer and win you as a prize" he said.

"That's not gonna happen. You make me sick. Thinking of Pokemon as prizes to be won" Brock said as he picked Ashly up.

"So she belongs to you eh? I tell ya what mate, I got a set of eeveeloutions here. I'll trade you the lot of them for that Pokemon in your arms" Damian proposed.

"While I would love to train the evolved forms of eevee, she's my friend and she doesn't belong to me but to my other friend. If I handed her over to you, it would be a crime to both of them so I'll have to decline" Brock said before walking away.

The following morning, Gary and Brock left the center.

(After meeting a few familiar faces, our heroes are once again setting their sights on vermilion city where Gary plans to beat the gym leader. Will they make it there without any more detours? Find out next time)


	10. Surge! The first gym battle

(Music: Pikachu arrives)

Ashly sat on a rock in the sun. However a shadow began to loom over her.

"Huh? What happened to the light?" She yawned in pokespeak.

"Sleep this off Ashly!" Someone yelled angrily before dumping a bucket of ice water on her.

"Gah! I'm up! I'm up!" She gasped in telepathy to whoever had soaked her.

"You were supposed to be training with the others!" Gary yelled.

"I'm so sorry! I was training I just fell asleep!" She protested in his head.

Gary sighed, "Come on we gotta get moving. You can come up with more excuses on the way to Vermilion."

She growled and launched herself at his head as her front right foot grew several mini glowing claws on them. Then She slashed him across his face several times and landed again.

"I learned metal claw. So I am training" he heard her scoff.

That's not gonna do very much against Lt. Surge and his Raichu. I don't think you want to be on the receiving end of his pokemon's attacks for too long so if I were you, I would be trying to learn Ancient Power as soon as possible" Gary laughed.

"I doubt Dawn is doing better than me" she retorted.

He laughed. "She actually had Water pulse down and has been trying very hard to learn Her ancient power. She can already form gravel out of nothing. What can you do?"

"Uh….I can eat fifty servings of everything in one sitting" Ashly said hopefully.

"Being able to use a makeshift Swallow move isn't something to be proud of, nor will your learning to use Stockpile for the calories you gain" Brock called.

"I guess I just miss Dialga…" Ashly sighed.

"You did like him quite a bit, didn't you" Gary said to himself.

He returned her and walked over to where May, Dawn, and Serena were sitting and eating some of Brock's normal food (as opposed to his Pokemon food).

"So how is she?" Serena asked.

Gary looked at her. "Well, she misses Dialga".

"Maybe there's some way to contact him…." Brock suggested.

* * *

(Music: legend)

"I do have this Adamant orb…" Gary suggested while pulling the polygonal sphere out of his backpack.

"That item _can_ be used to summon Dialga….at Spear Pillar in sinnoh that is" Brock replied.

"Well maybe she Can see him inside of it" Gary said as he sent Ashly out again and showed it to her.

"Maybe you can see him in here?"

Ashly looked into the orb. "Dialga? Is that you?" They heard her ask.

"Indeed it is. How are you?" His image replied.

"I'm fine, but I miss you so much, please come back…" She pleaded.

"I am somewhere far away right now Ashly. I miss you too but I cannot see you now. For your safety, I must remain Here and complete my duties. However I will see you again later on hopefully" she heard him reply.

She shed a tear and nodded. "I'll be waiting for you" Gary and Brock heard her say.

She walked over to Gary and smiled at him. "Thank you Gary. It means a lot to me for you to let me see him" she said.

"For now, let's focus on the gym battle. Vermillion is just over that hill so let's go!" He said. He returned his team and he and Brock ran towards the city.

(End music)

* * *

They made it to Surge's gym which looked more like an army camp than a gym at this time.

"All soldiers in group one report to training! LETS GO, ONE TWO, HUP TOO, ONE TWO THREE FOUR" yelled a loudspeaker.

A large group of soldiers stormed past Gary and Brock covering the area in dust. When it cleared they were kneeling on the ground coughing.

"That's all group two! Report to the mess hall now! GO GO GO GO!" Yelled the loudspeaker. Another large group stormed around Gary and Brock, once more covering the area in dust. This time it cleared showing them on the ground covered in bruises.

"Ok…lets…go…to…." Gary panted.

"GROUP THREE TO THE TRAINING CENTER LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT!" Yelled the speaker.

This time when the dust settled, Gary and Brock were completely trampled.

"Hurry….before….they come... back!" Brock coughed desperately.

He and Gary dragged themselves into the front doors of the gym.

"AH HAHA! I see there's some new challengers!" Boomed a voice.

"You bet…..just let me…..just…..gah my ribs…." Gary sobbed.

"You think you got any chance?! If you join the army, I can give you a badge in exchange for service!" Laughed surge while walking up to them.

"The only reason we look like this is because your troops ran us over three times!" Brock yelled.

"I see. Well then let's start the match! ON YOUR FEET MAGGOT! MARCH TO THE BATTLEFIELD NOW! HUP TWO THREE FOUR! HUP TWO THREE FOUR!"

Gary dragged himself to his side of the field.

(Music: kanto elite four/gym battle)

"Ready? Go RAICHU!" Surge called he pulled a bazooka out and shot a pokeball out of it, out of which came his Raichu.

"The gym leader Surge sends out Raichu. The challenger has three Pokemon to use" said the referee.

"Let's go Dawn" Gary shouted.

Dawn appeared on the field. "Raichu! Use Thunderbolt!" Surge ordered.

His Raichu ran over to dawn and let loose a huge display of electricity. Her partial water typing meant she took quite a lot of damage..

"Point blank Dragonbreath!" Gary countered.

Dawn shot the blast of energy at Raichu however she fainted immediately after using it.

"Let's try a different approach. May let's go" Gary said.

May appeared from her ball and landed on the field.

"Shock it!" Surge laughed.

"Shock her all you want" Gary chuckled.

Surge gasped. "Why isn't it doing anything?!".

I'm using a ground type, didn't you get the memo that electric type moves are ineffective. Now ANCIENT POWER" Gary ordered.

May formed a bunch of rocks over her head and launched them at Raichu.

"It's super effective! But Raichu isn't out yet" surge said, "Raichu, iron tail!"

His Pokemon jumped and slammed it's Metalic tail onto May's head knocking her out.

"You got one Pokemon left. Make it count" the referee called.

"Ashly, go!" Said Gary.

"Raichu, finish it off quick. Use Thunder!" Surge commanded.

Due to Ashly's inexperience, it was enough to knock her out too.

(End music)

* * *

"The challenger is out of Pokemon to use therefore, the winner is the gym leader!" Announced the Referee.

Gary ran to the Pokemon center.

"Nurse joy, can you help my team?" He asked her.

"Sure, I'll do my best…but this is what happens when you try and challenge the lieutenant" she said.

"Well that could have gone better" may relayed to him a short time later. She and the others were in human form. She had an ice pack on her head.

"We'll get him next time. Dawn, I got an idea. You know that thing Pikachu does with his tail? Use yours as a means to ground yourself from his electric attacks" Ashly suggested.

"And Ashly, how about you try and use your metal as such. It should direct the current across your body and into the ground?" Said Dawn.

"So the goal here is to keep you from getting shocked again, right?" Brock asked, to which They nodded.

"You know, if your team was faster, then surge's Raichu would be at a disadvantage" he said.

"Yeah, but they aren't built for speed exactly….however, I think we're ready" Gary said confidently.

* * *

"You again? Last time you ran away with your tail between your legs. I'll send you on your way again!" Surge laughed when Gary came back into the gym.

"The challenger has three Pokemon and the gym leader uses one" said the referee.

"Ashly. Go for it" Gary said as he sent her out.

"Raichu, stand and fight" surge said.

"Ashly, stand by and wait for him to attack" Gary told her.

"If you won't move, I will. Get in close and use Thunderbolt" ordered surge.

His Raichu ran over to Ashly and let loose a bolt of lightening at her. She dug the metal on her feet into the ground and withstood the attack.

(Music: total war)

"Now! Metal claw!" Gary shouted.

Ashly jumped at it and formed shining claws on her front legs and slashed them at the Raichu sending it tumbling backwards.

"Raichu, break the ground! Thunder!" Called surge. His Pokemon sparked and sent a bolt of lightening into the field fracturing it and throwing Ashly into the air.

Gary smiled. "Use the field! Ancient power"

Ashly jumped from fragment to fragment and kicked them at the Raichu, each hitting its mark.

It fell over but surge pulled out a super potion and used it.

"Ashly, return. Dawn go!" Gary called.

"Use Thunder" surge yelled.

His Pokemon shot the electric attack straight towards her however she moved her tail to the ground and it discharged the move.

"Now, Dragonbreath!" Gary said.

She shot the move into Raichu which jumped into the air to avoid it.

"Shoot it down. Dragonbreath once again" Gary told her.

This time, the move hit Raichu blowing it into the gym wall.

Raichu landed in its stomach but stood back up.

"Raichu, use Body slam" surge said.

His Raichu ran at dawn and jumped up over her.

"Dodge it and use Ancient power" Gary called

Dawn sidestepped and then spun to face it before forming a number of rocks over her head and sending them into it at point blank range.

This attack proved to be too much for the electric Pokemon who fell over fainted.

"Young man, that was a great battle. I believe you've earned this" surge congratulated Gary while recalling his Pokemon.

He walked over and handed Gary a sun shaped thunder badge.

Gary tossed it up, then caught it and held it in between his thumb and forefinger in front of himself.

(End music)

* * *

(We are ashamed to admit that we couldn't write a gym or even a standard Pokemon battle to save our lives…. Also some of these tracks, if you hadn't noticed, have Japanese speak at the end. I don't know why it is there, I don't know what it is saying, I just hope you finish reading the segments before it comes on cause' it sounds pretty creepy just being there in a Pokemon soundtrack which as I keep saying **CAN BE FOUND ON YOUTUBE TITLED AS WHAT I SAID NEAR THE START OF PAGE ONE IN A NOTE**. Read my input. They can often be important info related top the story or to the media its based on...while just as often being complete garbage. Besides the fall grass is full of wild Pokemon, not to mention it's dangerous to go alone…)


	11. Back to Basins

(Music: kanto bicycle theme)

They walked to the harbor the next day.

"Look at all the ships! They have so many different color Schemes" exclaimed Gary.

"Yeah, like Generic anime ship color scheme number one, generic anime ship color scheme number two…" Sighed Ashly who was currently in human form.

* * *

(I am the great poo-dini and I will grant you one wish)

dawn looked at hem dreamily. "I just wish we could go on one of these ships" she replied. She was walking with them in her human form as well.

(Wish granted, prepare to suffer mortals)

* * *

"Excuse me, are you all participating in the Chain Charged Contest and Combat Circuit?" A lady asked. She was standing by the boarding ramp to a cruse vessel.

"Um yes…." Gary said in confusion.

"Step this way please. All contenders get onboard free. There is a party being held onboard for whoever made it here in time!" The Lady explained.

"Hold on…I remember something like this….it didn't end well" Ashly said, "what is your game?" She asked.

"Nothing, it's just a party…." The lady replied slowly.

"I say we hop onboard" Dawn squealed. Before anyone could stop her she ran up the boarding ramp and onto the ship.

"Well, there's only one way to get her off of this thing again…" Brock sighed.

He, Ashly, and Gary followed dawn up the ramp.

Once onboard, they saw a table full of food, a pool, several battles going on, a large number of smaller tables, as well as some kiosks.

"Ashly, Dawn, return. I don't want you accidentally changing to your Pokemon versions among all these people" Gary whispered.

"You don't need to worry about that Gary. We got pretty good control over that" dawn replied.

"Well, I say we stick together just in case" Brock suggested.

"Wait, weren't we supposed to just find dawn and get off again?" Ashly asked.

They grabbed Dawn's arm and dragged her to where the ramp was, however they all saw the harbor getting smaller and smaller as they sailed away.

"Oh well, I guess we should go enjoy the party" dawn laughed.

"This is your fault" Ashly whispered to her angrily.

"No need to worry, right?" She asked.

(End music)

They walked back to the party and saw someone familiar was battling.

"Beedrill! Rapid fire Twin Needle!" Jack yelled.

His Pokemon began to shoot it's twin needle off at his opponent's Koffing. The attacks exploded upon hitting it and knocked it out.

"Koffing, are you alright?" It's trainer asked.

"Great job Beedrill!" Jack told his bug type.

"Hey Jack, long time no see" Gary said as his group walked over.

"Oh, well if isn't Garry the looser" Jack chuckled.

"Gary isn't a looser! He's a great friend and trainer" Ashly replied defensively.

Jack smirked. "Well, I'm glad he has at least some some taste in girls….although why he picked you is beyond me" he said.

"Oh you think we"re together?! No, no way" Gary said.

"Well, I'll bet you don't have a badge at From Surge's gym yet!" Jack mocked.

"Actualy, he does. He has badges from Cerulean, Pewter, and Vermilion" dawn retorted as Gary showed Jack his badge case, "How many do you have?!" She was tired of jack's stuck up Attitude.

"Oh, uh….i got the ones from Pewter, Vermilion, and Cerulian as well!" Jack said.

"YOUR LYING!" Brock said angrily.

"How would you know?" Jack asked.

"Because I am the Pewter City Gym leader and you haven't battled me once. Even if you came by after I left, my fill in would have recorded your win into the Pokemon League database. I checked it last night and your name wasn't in there" Brock explained.

Gary looked at Jack like he was stupid.

"Uh…I gotta go…see you!" Jack excused himself.

During their conversation, they didn't notice the ship was rocking more and more violently.

* * *

(Music: absolute death)

"May I have your attention please. We have been trapped in an unforeseen storm. There is no reason to panic, after the St. Anne fiasco, we learned from our mistakes and made an unsinkable vessel" the captain announced.

"Well that's reassuring…." Ashly grumbled.

The lights began to flicker before dimming. A sailor walled up to the captain.

"Um, I retract my previous statement…apparently this ship was made by a team of one thousand Mankey….they got fired from publishing company because they got bored easily then began to destroy their typewriters upon getting punch happy…stupid Mankeys…" the captain said.

Everyone began to scream and run to the lifeboats. During the confusion. Gary and his group were trying to find Jack and a lurch of the ship sent them down a set of stairs.

The ship sank beneath the waves with them still on board, knocked unconscious.

* * *

(Will our heroes make it off the boat?! Or are we ending the fic now due to lack of views and suggestions? And who is the father of Dawn and may's eggs?! Find out next time…but I think the story is getting a bit _watered_ _down_ by now…we aren't sorry)


	12. Gayrados' Unfinished Buisines

(Music: creeping shadow)

"Ashly, Ashly, wake up…" Gary begged.

"Stand back" Brock said as he held a plate of pancakes under ashly's nose.

She snapped awake and began to eat them.

"You know those were in the trash, right?" he asked her.

Her eyes widened before she spat the chewed hotcakes out and started to wipe her tongue off on a napkin.

"Come on, we don't have time for this! We're stuck on the bottom of the ocean. We are running out of time and air" shouted Dawn.

They ran towards a stairwell and found it was right side up…lucky them…

"Hey, luck might be on our side for once" Brock said thankfully. They then heard someone climbing it from below…at a very fast rate.

Team rocket ran up and crashed into Ashly and co, knocking them onto the floor.

"You?!" They asked one another.

"How is it that this is the second time is has happened?!" Jessie yelled.

"Maybe because you guys bring bad luck wherever you go!" Ashly shouted.

Meowth slashed their faces. "We don't have time for this, don't you two remember what we're running from?!" He yelled.

"There's someone else on here?" Gary asked hopefully.

"Not someone…something" James stammered. They heard a roar from below them.

* * *

(Music: let's run!)

"That sounds like…Gayrados!" Ashly screamed.

"How is a Gayrados on a ship?!" Gary asked in shock.

"The water level is rising up from below! We've got to move or we'll drown and get eaten!" Jessie said.

They all began to climb the stair case in a rush. Everyone tripping over everyone else.

Dawn looked angrily at Team Rocket. "What the heck did you three do to anger it?!".

"We didn't do anything! It just saw James through a port hole and it blew the wall in with a hyper beam!" Meowth panted.

Brock facepalmed "You three don't remember what James did last time?!"

Everyone looked at him.

"That's the Magikarp he kicked into the ocean!" He explained.

"WE TOLD YOU IT WAS A WASTE OF MONEY AND NOW LOOK WHAT OUR PAY CHECKS GOT US" Jessie yelled while she smacked James across the face several times.

They made it to a bulkhead door.

Brock stopped them when they were about to open it and pointed to a sign on the wall labeled 'deck'.

"Guys, wait, behind this door is the open ocean. If we open it, there's no turning back, it's sink or swim."

"I can try and make a bubble around us!" Dawn exclaimed.

Team rocked looked at her like she lost it.

"I'm part water type" she said.

They shrugged and backed away, somehow not getting that she was the same Palkia they had tried to steal back in Cerulean.

The roaring from below them was getting very loud by now.

"Let's just go!" James screamed.

Ashly changed to her Pokemon form and melted the door with her Dragonbreath.

The water rushed in. However the air in the ship forced them out through it.

Dawn formed several bubbles and pushed her friends and team rocket Into them.

They looked down as the ship they were on just moments ago split in half and began to crumble from the water pressure.

"Uh…I think we got another problem…" Dawn said in everyone's heads.

"You're right…upthrust. These bubbles we're in are going to keep increasing in speed until they can't go any faster. This is called Terminal Velocity…now I'm confused as to why someone would want to be called that…" Gary said.

"And what'll happen when we reach the surface?!" James asked in fear.

"Well we'll most likely be launched into the sky for quite some height" Brock replied.

They noticed the light around them was getting brighter at an insane rate now.

And suddenly, they were flying through the air.

(End music)

* * *

"Do you guys have to go through this all the time?" Ashly asked Jessie.

"If you twerps didn't launch us, we wouldn't have to" She said as she, Meowth, and James flew off in another direction.

"Looks like team rocket's blasting off agaaaaiiiiin!" They screamed as they disappeared.

"And now we're falllling!" the heroes shrieked.

* * *

(Oof…after escaping their fate at the bottom of the ocean, our heroes seem to be on the flip side and destined to die just as they were before. Will they survive another cliffhanger and did Dawn and May really have eggs or are we just huge d**ks?! Tune in next time to find out!)


	13. Island Maddness

Brock and Gary woke up on a beach.

"Ugh…where are we?! Ashly?" Gary asked.

There was no answer. He looked around but she wasn't there.

"I'll just send Serena to find them…what the?!" He asked when he realized his pokeballs were all gone.

"Ugh….I can't feel my head" dawn's voice said from behind him. They turned to see her in Pokemon form sitting on her haunches and holding her head.

"Dawn, thank goodness your all right!" Brock said thankfully.

"Yeah, now we have someone who can cook for us!" Gary added.

"You two jerks can cook for yourselves! I just wake up and say My whole head is numb and all you two can think about is food!?" Dawn yelled in their heads.

She changed to her human form and stormed off down the beach.

"Uh, sorry, dawn, had I known Gary was going to say that, I would have shut him up" Brock said while he hurried after her.

"You're fine, Brock. I just can't believe that after I saved my trainer's life, he doesn't even ask if I'm feeling ok" she huffed.

"Ok, dawn, I'm sorry, I just haven't eaten anything since before we entered vermilion"

"Fair enough…" She sighed.

* * *

"Ugh…I still taste the trash pancakes…" Ashly sighed. She was trekking through the island's jungle with May walking and Serena flying, both behind her. All of whom were in their Pokemon forms.

"Maybe this will teach you not to eat the first food item you see in front of your face" may said.

Ashly rolled her eyes "Oh come on, you know you'd do the same" she replied.

may shrugged "True…no matter, how are we going to find Brock, Dawn, and Gary?"

"Well I say one if us should shoot an attack high into the air just like a signal flare" Ashly suggested.

There was a loud thumping nearby making them all shiver a bit.

"Or maybe just keeping a low profile would be ideal" she whimpered.

They looked up through the trees and saw a Giant Rhydon.

"Oh no…we're back on the island of giant Pokemon" she gasped.

"The what?" May asked.

"It's an island covered in giant mechanical Pokemon. Which means…..they feel no remorse…" Ashly said softly

Serena looked at her "You're afraid of machines?"

"No, I just don't like giant robot Pokemon who's attacks really attack!" Ashly screamed while galloping away. A giant bolt of lightening struck the ground behind may and Serena causing them to chase after her.

* * *

"That thing is a robot?!" Dawn asked in shock as a giant Venusaur walked over them.

Gary let out a sigh of relief "I'm just clad it didn't step on us"

"I remember this place. Team rocket, misty, Ashly and I were lost here before…why is this all happening again!?" Brock asked.

"Then you should remember a way out of here!" Gary told him.

dawn punched him in his arm. "Not until we find our friends!" she said.

They walked along for a bit until they saw team rocket, minus Meowth were standing over a twig that they had stuck in the sand, crying.

"What are you idiots doing now?" Brock asked.

"Meowth is gone!" Sobbed Jessie.

"Did you even bother to look for him?"

"The twerp has a point, James" Jessie said.

"Yes, but how are we going to find him in this place?" Replied James.

* * *

Meanwhile the Pokemon in question was walking around the island holding a net he had salvaged. It was nighttime now as well.

"If I can find Ashly and catch her, the boss has gotta let me back on his lap" he said to himself.

"What were you saying, meowth?" her voice asked. He spun around and saw her standing behind him.

"Uh, nothin' let's go find our friends" he lied. May and Serena came over as well.

"What is that net for then?" May asked. Ashly growled at him.

"Oh, uh hey look over there, it's Brock!" Meowth lied.

When Ashly turned around he tossed the net onto her.

She frowned. "Meowth, you do know I can easily change to my human form, or better yet, a five meter tall time-warping dragon, right? A simple net from a ship isn't going to hold me" she said.

(Yeah, if you look at the sinnoh pokedex, a fully grown Dialga is about as tall as two of the male player characters…you can easily ride on one's back like it's a horse…if it lets you…I mean it's one of the most majestic Pokemon out there. It's base friendship level is ZERO. How do you think it's gonna react to being caught in a tiny little metal ball by a literal ten year old?)

"Uh….I…umm….how badly do you wanna hurt me right now?" He asked worriedly.

"You don't wanna know Meowth" she replied,

Serena lifted the net off of her and Ashly nodded her thanks.

"Um, how bout we just try and find you guys's trainer?" He asked.

"Fine, but if you try and trick us again…." May said while crushing a rock to dust under her right foot.

Meowth nodded.

* * *

"Meowth? Answer us!" Called Jessie.

"Don't be so loud, do you want the robot Pokemon to start attacking us?!" Dawn asked.

"Well do you have a better idea, Twerpette?!" Jessie retorted .

"As a matter of fact, I do. I'll just look through the island using my spacial abilities" she said.

She shut her eyes for a bit, then opened them.

"Ok, this way" she said as she led Brock, Gary, Jessie, and James through some bushes.

* * *

By now it was morning. Ashly yawned and stretched her legs out. She turned her head to see Meowth was sleeping with his arms around her. She opened her mouth and shot him into a tree trunk using dragon breath.

"Gaah, what was that for!?" He asked.

"For sleeping while hugging me. I have no desire to be touched by you in any cute or romantic way whatsoever, let alone at all" she snapped.

"Keep it down, will you?" Serena said in her sleep. She had her wings wrapped around her as well as her tail, effectively keeping herself warm.

May stood up and stretched as well. "Come on, Serena. We need to get moving" she said.

"But it's too early" Serena whined.

"There you girls are, I've been worried" Gary said. He ran through the bushes followed by the others.

"Oh man I am so glad to see you two" Meowth yelled. He rushed over to Jessie and James and hugged their legs.

"Well this is sudden" James observed.

"Those girls are crazy!" Meowth yelled, pointing at Ashly and may.

"Well the only reason you got hurt was because you first were stupid enough to capture me with a fishing net, then you tried to sleep with me" Ashly called.

"May, Serena, Ashly, are you alright?" Brock asked.

They nodded and changed to their human forms.

"While we may have been friends through this little adventure, next time we meet, you'd best be ready for a fight" Jessie announced as she, James and Meowth ran off.

"Do they even know where they're going" sighed May.

"Just leave them, I found us a way to Porta Vista" dawn said.

Soon they were looking out over a sunny beach and city.

"Well we made it out of there in one piece…and now for some rest and relaxation!" Ashly cheered.

* * *

(After a scary past few days, our heroes have made it back to civilization in one piece. What new adventures await them in this sunny seaside city? Come back next time on Pokemon to find out!)

(Sorry about there not being any music in this chapter, none that were in the kanto anime tracks we found would fit)


	14. a peacefull day at the beach

(You thought we forgot about the references?! Well there's one big one in this chapter…can you find it?)

(Music: Pokemon holiday Pokemon center theme)

"God this food is so good!" May said while she and Ashly were stuffing their faces at a Pokemon center cafeteria.

"Do those two ever stop eating?" Gary asked Brock.

"Yeah…but only when something more interesting than food peaks their interest" Brock told him.

"Like?" He asked.

"Oh….right."

"Serena do you ever wonder where Ashly stores all the weight she packs on?" Dawn asked. She was sitting with the honey blonde at a table, both were eating a couple of sausage patties.

"Not really, when I was traveling with her in Kalos, she didn't really seem to stuff herself nearly as much as she does now. But as for where it all goes, it definitely isn't to her hips or anything" Serena replied.

(End music)

* * *

After Dragging May and Ashly away from the food and back to their shared room Gary noticed something.

"Hey Ashly what are you and the others planing on wearing to the beach? You can't go in your clothes and you don't have anything else to wear" he said.

Dawn shrugged. "That could be a problem. I guess we have to go out swimsuit shopping" she said in mock disappointment

Ashly leaned over to Gary and held up a knife. "If you cut my head off, I'll cut yours off afterwards" she said.

"Nah, I rather like my life" he answered. She turned the blade towards herself. "And you are a legendary Pokemon. You're practically immortal. All you'd succeed in doing is causing yourself needless pain" he reminded her.

A short time later, Ashly was standing inside a swimsuit store.

"How does this one look?" Dawn asked. She was holding up a red swim skirt and bikini top.

"I think it'd look great on you, Dawn. Do you think I should go with this solid Emerald green one piece or this similar two piece?" May asked.

"Go with the the one piece" dawn replied.

Serena walked over with a shopping bag. "Now what to get for Ashley?" She asked.

"If it's all the same, I'll just swim in my jeans" Ashly responded.

"No, you need a swimsuit. How about this? It's so you!" May suggested as she held up a deep blue one piece bikini with a light blue diamond over the middle of the breasts.

She grumbled under her breath.

"Fine…."

* * *

At the beach, they found a set of chairs with umbrellas. Ashly ran into the waves along with May, Dawn, and Serena who was in a pink two piece. Several guys looked at Ashly and walked over to her.

"Hey babe, check this out" one said as he flexed his muscles. Ashly turned away only to come face to face with another guy.

"No thanks, I'm not interested" she said.

"Oh come on, we can have dinner over at my place, I cook a mean steak" the first one said.

"You know I don't think getting her that swimsuit was a good idea after all" dawn mused, seeing Ashly running away from several buff looking guys.

"In hindsight, probably not" Serena replied. She giggled as Ashly punched a dude across the face for trying to kiss her.

Meanwhile, a periscope was looking on at the group from in the water. "It seems they are a bit distracted at the moment" Jessie said.

"This plays out well for us" added James.

"So let's get grabbing while the girls are gone and the getting is good" Meowth finished.

* * *

(Music: Pikachu arrives)

Gary looked up and saw a yellow thunderbolt shaped tail walking past him. "Hey, where were you pikachu?" He asked.

"Pika, Pikachu, pika pika pi, Pikachu pi pika" the electric mouse said tiredly.

"He said saw you guys board a boat that never came back. Then He heard about a girl who managed to eat through the entire stock of food at a Pokemon center in Porta Vista so he got a Pidgeot to fly him here. And that you are a huge jerk for taking Ashly away and ditching him again" may translated while walking over.

"Aww…isn't dat cute! Pikachu loves Ashly. Do you love her?" Gary teased.

"Pika **PIKACHU**!" It yelled as it dropped a bolt of thunder down onto Gary.

"I kinda think he deserved that, what about you?" Ashly asked as she came up and looked at Pikachu's sparking cheeks.

Dawn and Serena both nodded as did May.

"What do you expect, we're partners" Pikachu laughed.

Gary just sat under the now burnt away umbrella covered in soot.

"Ashly, I want to see how far you've come. I challenge you" declared Pikachu.

he shook her head. "I don't wanna fight you Pikachu."

"I thought you were strong Ashly, but I guess I was wrong" he taunted.

"Pikachu used taunt" giggled may.

"It's super effective" added Dawn while several tick marks appeared over Ashly's head.

"Ok, Pikachu, you really want to fight, let's fight" said Ashly.

She walked to a changing booth and came back in her Pokemon form.

* * *

(Music: who is stronger epic battle)

Pikachu's cheeks began to spark.

"Thunderbolt!" He said as he discharged a cracking bolt of lightening at Ashly.

She jumped to the side and fired off a dragon breath, then ran towards where Pikachu had jumped to and used metal claw.

It sent Pikachu tumbling across the sand, but he flipped back to his feet.

"Try my volt tackle!" He yelled as he began to run towards Ashly.

She formed several rocks above her head and launched them at Pikachu one by one.

He expertly dodged them and launched himself into her.

She flew backwards but oriented herself in the air and landed on all fours.

Ashly fired off several more dragon breaths. Two of them missed but one managed to hit Pikachu.

"So ready to give up yet Pikachu?" She asked.

"Not yet!" He yelled. He jumped into the air and formed a ball of electricity on his tail, flipped forward, and sent it down at her.

She narrowly dodged the projectile, then ran to where pikachu had landed and tried to use metal claw. The move barely hit before pikachu began to spark.

"DISCHARGE" he said. An electrical blast expanded out of his body blowing Ashly back a distance

* * *

(Music: raid!)

That's when they all heard screaming and looked down the beach to see a large Octilery was floating across the beach and destroying the small beach shops.

"How did that thing get so big?!" Asked Brock while he, Gary, Ashly, and the others were running towards it to try and stop it

"Wait, Octilery don't make a whirring noise…or hover! I'll bet you anything that's team rocket in there" may shouted over the people screaming.

Ashly and Pikachu ran forwards. She shot a dragon breath at the Octilery and Pikachu used his thunderbolt.

"Hahahahaha! Say hello to the Octillery bot it's completely resistant to pokemon attacks and it has ink too" Jessie's voice said through an intercom.

The Octillery bot turned and shot a ball of ink at the heroes which covered Dawn, May, and Serena from head to toe in black sticky ink.

"Grrrrrrr…team rocket….THESE WERE BRAND NEW SWIMSUITS!" May yelled in fury. She changed to her Pokemon form and then began to fire multiple ancient powers at them.

"May, stop! You're just wasting energy!" Dawn told her.

"Oh, and we have one last surprise for you with this one. The Vac Attacker 3000!" Meowth said. The Octilery's mouth…snout…extended into a tube and began to suck Ashly and Pikachu as well as may inside.

Dawn, Serena, return!" Gary called, but it was a bit too late as they too apart from Gary and Brock, got sucked into the vacuum hose. (They were in their Pokemon forms at that time)

(End music)

* * *

They ended up in a pitch black chamber

"I can't see a thing" said Dawn.

"Hold on" replied Ashly. Her diamond began to glow revealing they were in a metal chamber with multiple other various Pokemon.

May looked around and then sat on her haunches. "Great…how do we get out of here?"

"Couldn't we blast our way out?!" Suggested Serena.

"Team rocket said this machine was resistant to Pokemon attacks" Pikachu reminded her.

"Well they have said that before and Been wrong. I say we all attack the wall at once" declared Ashly.

May began to use her ancient power, dawn and Ashly their dragon breaths, Pikachu his thunderbolt, and Serena her wing attack while the other Pokemon joined in with a large variety of moves.

"They can try all they want but they won't escape, the whole thing is invulnerable, right Meowth?" James laughed.

He didn't answer.

"Meowth?!" Jessie asked.

"I may have forgotten to test against group attacks…." He said.

"You WHAT?!" Screamed Jessie and James.

(Music: Kanto Gym Intense Action)

An explosion happened from somewhere below that and the entire machine began to tip.

"Alright! They managed to do something in there! One Of its thrusters failed" cheered Brock.

"Keep going everyone! I heard something break" said Ashly. She and the others once more began to use their attacks.

"Meowth, you at least installed some kind of security measures didn't you?!" Asked James.

"I did but that's the first thing they broke!" Replied the scratch cat Pokemon in fear.

Another larger explosion could be heard from below and the entire machine crashed into the sand before yet another one blew out a side.

"OH NO, THAT WAS THE DAMAGE COMPENSATOR" Screamed Meowth.

The caught Pokemon all jumped out from the hole in the machine and landed facing it.

"We won't let them do this to us! Everyone! Let's LET THEM HAVE IT!" Called Ashly.

At this the Pokemon all sent their strongest moves into the smoking wall of the Octilery bot. People looked on as a ton of glowing projectiles, energy beams, and visible mini tornados and whirlwinds sped from the group of Pokemon into the machine.

"Meowth, DO SOMETHING!" Jessie screamed in terror.

"I'm trying but it's Game over!" He yelled over the explosions happening outside.

A white glow covered it before it exploded on impact and launched team rocket Into the sky.

"Meowth, you had better have payed for the warranty!" Snapped Jessie.

He did, but it doesn't cover incompetent setup!" Replied James.

"Maybe we'll land at the end of the rainbow though" Meowth said hopefully.

"You need luck to find a rainbow and we don't have any!" Jessie yelled.

"And as luck would have it…" Added James.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIIIIINN" they all screamed as they ascended towards the sunset.

(End music)

* * *

The trainers all ran to reunite with their beloved Pokemon. While Gary's walked over to him in human form.

"That was an interesting beach day, I will admit" said Brock as they were walking back to the Pokemon center.

"I'm kinda upset Pikachu and I didn't get to finish our battle though" Ashly sighed.

"It's fine Ashly, I think we'll call it a draw" replied Pikachu.

"Sure thing buddy!" She agreed.

"Well at least the tentacool and tentacrule aren't being run out of their homes this time around" she said. Gary was now carrying her down a boat dock in Pokemon form.

"Yeah and thankfully they were able to rebuild everything since we last came here. But it's time for us to head off. The boat to leave is right over there" Brock agreed.

They boarded the ship and it set sail.

* * *

(A fun beach day turned into another battle against team rocket, and as the sun sets over the ocean, I can't help but wonder what tomorrow has in store. Come back next time…as the journey continues!)

[the reference was Team Rocket's robot. It looked and acted much like Dr. Eggman's Octopus Bot from the Sonic Boom TV show….we couldn't resist. And the similarities were strong in this one, young trainer.)


	15. Gags and Gouls

(we took a skylanders academy's joke way too far here)

* * *

Brock sat on the boat deck in despair.

"Hey Brock, what's wrong?" Asked Ashly who walked over in her human form and sat next to him.

"It happened again….I missed bikini season…"

She clonked him on his head.

"Seriously!? That's all you can then about right now?!" She asked.

"Well looks like someone's on their perio-GAHHH" tried Gary before she punched him in the nuts.

"I don't even know what that means but if I had to make a guess, I did the right thing" she said as she walked away.

"Welcome travelers to maiden's peak. Please enjoy the summer's end festival. But don't eat the hotdogs. Something was seen on the roller grill earlier" said an announcement over some loudspeakers at the harbor.

Several people ran over to some bushes and could be heard gagging.

* * *

"Alright, we made it on time for the festival!" Cheered Dawn. She and May dragged their friends off the boat.

"I want to get a corn dog!" Ashly said eagerly.

"First we need to ride the Ferris wheel!" Said a voice behind her. She turned around and saw a man with blue hair which had a few silver stripes in it. He also had on a grey sweatshirt jacket over a blue shirt and had dark blue jeans on.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Ashly, you don't recognize me? I'm Dialga" the man said.

"How do I know if you really are him?" She replied. He held up a time gear in his right hand and grinned. She ran over and hugged him.

"I missed you so much!" She told him happily.

"Just a warning, I can't stay long I have to get back to my duties soon but I can spend a bit of time with you. It would be cruel not to" he said.

"It's fine, but let's make the most of the time we have together now" she said.

"Well you two have fun, I'm going to be drowning my sorrows in funnel cakes" Brock sighed.

"Or you can suck it up and come help me win this game!" Called Serena.

"No thanks…"

"What was that? I don't think I heard you correctly" she said evilly.

"Dude, she is literally called the destruction Pokemon…don't piss her off" whispered Gary as he took a bite of a kabob.

"Visitors, please be sure to check your kabobs for any meatballs. We just received word that they weren't fully cooked" said an announcement.

Gary's face turned green and he rushed to a Porta potty and gagging and choking was heard.

* * *

Dialga and Ashly ran off towards a huge Ferris wheel and got into one of the open cars.

"So Ashly, how have things been going while I was away?" Dialga asked.

She weighed her hands. "Well I lost all my levels and now I'm working to gain them back."

"I think I know how you can gain some levels with me though" he said as he kissed her on her cheek.

She laughed and pushed him into the seat and kissed him on his lips.

* * *

(Music: silly Psyduck)

"Do it! COME ON! HIT THE TARGET! GAH DAMN IT" shouted May. She was playing a water gun booth game where you had to spray the small moving target as long as possible…and failing miserably.

"Sorry, miss, better luck next time" the man operating the booth said in mock disappointment.

"Grr…here! Here's another 300 pokebucks" she said as she reached into a purple Wallet with three gym badges in it, pulled out the cash And handed it over to the man, then took a bite of some cotton candy.

"Please be sure to avoid any and all cotton candy. Some purple liquid was spotted inside the last batch as it was being spun up which may indicate a Grimer was there" a loudspeaker anounced.

May ran over to a trash can and vomited into it.

"Ok….I finally won you that stupid hammer game. Can I go now?!" Brock pleaded. Serena nodded happily.

He walked over to where Gary was turning his pockets inside out by a food cart.

"Where the heck is my Wallet!?"

"Oh, this was yours?" Asked may innocently. She handed Gary the Wallet she had been using. He opened it and saw it was empty.

"May, why did you do that!?" Dawn asked.

She opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by another announcement.

"Please don't eat any of the Rice balls. A pidgeot flock was roosting where they were being made and we don't know if they dropped any packages" it said.

"Thank Arceus we didn't eat any rice balls" Ashly told Dialga as they were in their way down the wheel.

"Or ride in Ferris wheel car number twenty nine. Someone got sick in that one and puked from eating the hot dogs" the announcement continued.

Ashly and Dialga both looked at the number on the floor of the car, gagged and stuck their heads out of the car and learned Spit Up.

"Or stand under the Ferris wheel when we make these announcements. Arceus help you if you are not on the very top" the announcement finished just as a huge chorus of gagging was heard

(End music)

A man at the bottom of the wheel took a marker and changed the sign on the entrance from 'wheel of distance' to 'wheel of distaste'.

* * *

As the sun set, Ashly dragged Brock into the Pokemon center. The rock gym leader was sobbing like a baby.

"But I told her I'd come back!" He sobbed.

"Remember what happened last time!?" Ashly asked, "NOW PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN!" She yelled.

That night, a loud crash sounded through the entire Pokemon center.

Nurse joy, Ashly, and Gary all came to the front to see a large hole through the shutters and glass door.

"What could have done this?" Joy asked.

"Brock, and I have a pretty good idea of why" replied Ashly.

She and Gary left the center.

"Ashly, where are you going?!" He asked her.

"Last time this happened, it was a Gastly attempting to impersonate the ghost of maiden's peak. He kidnapped James and Brock. I wouldn't put it past him to do it again" she called back.

* * *

(Music: absolute death)

They made it to the shrine and saw Brock floating towards the open doors.

Gary ran up and closed the doors causing Brock to fall to the ground.

"Why do you wish to do this?" Asked a feminine voice.

"Alright, Gastly show yourself!" Ashly yelled.

"Ghastly isn't here….but I have been waiting for a while…" The voice replied.

A cold and strong wind began to blow and the figure of a young lady appeared in front of the shrine.

"Gary, point your pokedex at her. It'll tell us if that's a trick or not" Ashly said.

Gary pulled Dexter out of his back pocket and aimed it at the lady.

"No Pokemon detected" it said.

"Then that means…..THATS A REAL GHOST!" she screamed in terror.

"Right you are…..I am the ghost….the ghost of the maiden….you seem familiar young lady….I was young too once…" the voice said.

"Look, We just want our friend back safely!" Gary tried to reason.

"I see….perhaps we can reach an agreement….I take the girl instead" the maiden said.

"Not a change lady!" He called.

(End music)

"Understood…..I can see your friendship is close. I will continue to wait…" She said disappointedly. The sun began to rise and she could be seen waving as she faded away.

"Whah, where is she?!" Brock asked, snapping awake.

"Gone…but if it helps…there really was a ghost of maiden's peak" Ashly told him.

* * *

(Our heroes finally know the truth of the legend…but what other surprises await them down the road? Come back and find out on the next episode of Pokemon misadventures)


	16. Mindfckery and Mayhem

"Finally, I thought for sure that rock pathway was going to fall apart and kill us!" Said Gary. He and Brock along with Ashly, who was being carried by Gary, had made it to saffron.

"I wonder how Sabrina is doing since we freed her" she wondered in their heads.

"I don't know but I just hope there aren't any creepy dolls this... aww fudge nuggets" Brock groaned once they saw Sabrina's doll in front of them.

(Music: the moon stone)

"Hehe, welcome back friends, I can lead you right to the toy box if you want" the doll laughed.

"No way! This time, we're ready for your tricks" shouted Ashly. She leapt out of Gary's arms and returned to human form.

"Um, who are you yelling at?" A boy asked her.

"That little doll!" Ashly told him..

She looked to see doll had disappeared.

"There's no one here" the doll's voice said in their heads.

"But I just saw some….what is going on?!" She yelled. She had looked back to where the boy was standing and saw no one there.

"Maybe someone is over there in that display window?" The boy's voice asked.

Ashly turned and saw a shop window display where the doll was now standing.

"He's not over here, we're over there" the boy's voice taunted.

Gary and Ashly looked up at a balcony and saw the boy was now up there with the doll.

They turned back to see the boy was also in the display window.

"But if you're there and there...GAAAAHHHHHHHH" screamed Ashly while bashing her head into the side of the saffron city entryway arch several times, creating a large dent in it

"I think I've played enough for now…follow me" the girl and boy laughed together as they vanished and a blue glow formed around Ashly, Gary, and Brock before they seemed to disappear.

(End music)

* * *

They reappeared in front of Sabrina's gym.

"One thing just occurred to me….how are we…and by we…I mean you…. and by you I mean Gary and Ashly…. going to take on psychic types if we don't have a ghost type?" Brock asked.

"Well I guess we can turn back now..OH COME ON" Gary shouted upon realizing that they were inside of the arena.

"Welcome back, Brock, Ashly" Sabrina said while she floated to her side of the field.

Ashly's eyes dilated as images of last time flashed through her mind. "Ok, wait just a second here. I didn't even issue a challenge yet! We have no way to beat your Pokemon, nor did we even try, so no toy trauma this time!"

"I know that. And I put the toy box in the basement. I was just going to offer to send you back to lavender town" replied Sabrina.

Gary looked confused. "Um, thanks…"

They all glowed blue and disappeared again, this time reappearing in lavender town.

Ashly looked around and grinned "Now, to catch a ghost Pokemon" she declared.

"Or we could find one to teach Serena some dark type moves" said Brock.

Gary turned to him and smiled confidently. "Oh yeah….she would be good against psychic types, wouldn't she?"

"I guess we should go to the tower anyways then" Ashly sighed.

* * *

(Music: creeping shadow)

"I wonder if those other ghost Pokemon are still here" she mused while they were walking into the Pokemon tower. She changed to her Pokemon form and lit the place up using her diamond.

"I don't know, but it seems like this stuff was moved around recently though" Gary replied. He pointed to a Chinaware cabinet which had several skid marks in a trail from one side of the room to another.

"Imagine what lost knowledge is in these books too!" He said while pulling a dusty one off of a bookcase and opening it. He frowned though as the pages all turned to dust as he did this and fell into a pile on the floor at his feet.

"I could have warned you that those books aren't in any condition to read" Ashly laughed.

He looked at her for a minute. "Wh-why are you looking at me like that Gary?" She asked nervously.

"You can go back in time and get some of these books, then bring them back here so I can read them before returning them to the exact time you took them!" He exclaimed.

"No I'm not, because then I'll probably meet myself when I go to return the books and you know that won't end well for any of us" she replied telepathically as she led them down a hall.

Next, they walked into a dining room. "Hello? Anyone here?!" Ashly called.

"Gary, don't pull that!" Brock gasped when he saw Gary reaching for a streamer ball.

He pulled it and a banner saying 'welcome back!' As well as some streamers fell out. Then everything in the room began to turn into a whirlwind of activity just as it had the last time.

(Music: scramble)

One of the dinner platters scooped Ashly up before a cover trapped her inside, a few chairs lifted up Gary and Brock, and began to fly around the room. Plates were hurled at walls and a a few balled up paper napkins got stuffed until Gary's mouth, meanwhile a few forks and knives began to target his balls.

(Pause music)

* * *

*static*

Gary: WHY MY BALLS?! CANT THEY TARGET SOMETHING ELSE?! Now how am I going to breed Ashly?!

Ashly: _**EXCUSE ME?!**_

Gary: no I mean I was going to use Dialga for that, and you need a big pair to train him!

Pikachu: THEY MEANT POKEBALLS….. I'm surrounded by morons…..

Brock's Geodude: *puts one arm around Pikachu's shoulder and other out in front* Idiots…..idiots everywhere

*static*

* * *

(Continue music))

Gary quickly took a metal tray and used it to shield his belt from the possessed utensils. They were deflected and began to fly into walls and some through an air vent.

Loud clanging could be heard from inside the walls, then another vent shot the silverware at brock's belt. He wasn't so lucky and his Geodude got sent out where it impacted Gary's face then his own, knocking them out before everything settled down again.

(End music)

The platter holding Ashly landed on a kitchen counter in front of a Gengar in a chef's hat. He picked up the lid and waved at her.

"Oh hi, can I ask a favor?" She asked before a gravy boat floated over her and covered her in warm turkey gravy. She opened her mouth to yell at it before an apple flew into her mouth and a bunch of vegetables flew into the platter while a bit of string tied her hind legs behind her and her front ones to her sides.

"Mph…mmmmuhmp!" She tried to say.

"Hold on, we're almost ready" the Gengar laughed. A bunch of mashed potatoes covered her so she was hardly visible anymore.

"Let me go!" She relayed to it as another layer of gravy was poured onto her.

"And done" it said as the lid covered her back up.

(We aren't sorry)

* * *

"Brock? Wake up!" Gary yelled.

Brock opened his eyes and found he And Gary were in chairs which were pushed all the way in by a strange force so they couldn't escape even though their arms were on top of the table.

"Where's Ashly?!" Brock asked.

Gengar walked out of the kitchen holding a platter, unbeknownst to them, it held her inside.

"Oh, food!" Gary said eagerly as the Gengar laid the tray in front of them and uncovered it.

Brock and Gary began to scoop the mashed potatoes onto their plates and eat them before they heard Ashly calling for help inside their heads.

"Brock, do you hear Ashly?" Gary asked in between mouthfuls. He nodded and took another serving of mashed potatoes off the platter only to uncover something blueish.

He and Gary hurriedly scooped off the rest of the food and saw her looking very pissed off.

"Well it's about time you two found me" she relayed.

"How did you get under there!?" Brock asked.

"Something purple, demented, and with a sick sense of humor knows. I'll let you figure the rest out" she responded while Gary untied her and Brock pulled the apple out of her mouth. She stood up and began to lick herself off. "I will admit though, these are some pretty good potatoes" she said in their heads.

They looked over at the Gengar who was laughing his heart out…metaphorically speaking.

"Ok, what did you do that for?" Gary asked it.

"Gen gar, Gengar, gar" it replied.

brock looked down at Ashly. "Uh, translation?"

"He said because I never came back to visit…I SERIOUSLY THOUGHT BOTH HIM AND YOU TWO WERE GOING TO EAT ME!" She relayed.

"Gar gar, Gengar gen" it said.

She looked at it. "Yeah, so now that you got your laughs, we need your help. Can you teach us some dark type moves? We need help beating Sabrina again."

"Gen gar, gar, gar Gengar!" It answered.

She backed away while shaking her head however it lunged at her and licked her, leaving her looking like she was shivering while unable to move.

"Aaaand now she's paralyzed…." Gary sighed. He took his backpack off and pulled a Parlyz Heal out, then pulled a small plastic tab out of the nozzle and finally sprayed it over her. She slowly began to gain back her full range of movement.

"That wasn't funny…." She relayed to them all.

The Gengar just laughed.

"DOES THIS LOOK LIKE THE FACE OF SOMEONE WHO IS AMUSED TO YOU, BUDDY?!" She yelled in everyone's minds causing Brock and Gary to hold their heads from the force of her telepathy and the Gengar to phase into the floor partly in mock defeat. (Think like in Poken Tournament DX when Gengar loosed a round)

"Hey Gengar, can you teach my team some Dark Type moves now?" Gary asked. It grinned and motioned for them to follow it.

* * *

(After meeting an old friend in Pokemon tower, our heroes follow him deeper into his domain. What does he have planned? Stay tuned!)


	17. Gengar's House of Hard Knocks

(Last time, our heroes met up with one of the ghost Pokemon Ashly met on her first journey. What will this tricky Gengar do now that she has come back at last?)

* * *

(Music: Creeping shadow)

Brock and Gary walked down a hall following the Gengar. The latter (Gary) was holding Ashly in his arms.

"That was really good food, I'm not going to lie" he said.

"Yeah, I bet that's because you were eating it off of a girl, wasn't it?" Ashly replied.

her trainer looked down at her. "Um…if I say yes, will you hurt me?"

"Most likely, I'm not gonna kill you though, I'll probably just injure you to the point of you passing out."

"That's good to know because I was going to say yes."

She turned towards him, used Metal claw on his face, and fired her dragon breath into his gut immediately afterwards sending him into a wall.

"Owwwwwww…" He groaned.

"Just be happy I didn't use Slash" she huffed.

* * *

The Gengar led them to what looked like a training room. It had several punching bags hanging from the ceiling, a couple of mats, and a few training items in boxes like Macho Braces and things.

"Alright, Serena, I guess just listen to the Kind and Generous Ghost" Gary said as he held her pokeball out in front of himself and let her out.

"Generous, yes. Kind, no" Ashly growled in pokespeak eliciting a laugh from the Gengar before it faced Serena towards a punching bag then used shadow punch and sent her careening into it. She slowly fell to the floor.

(End music)

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Ashly asked it.

"Well how do you expect her to learn to phase out of existence to use phantom force is she doesn't have a good reason to do so?" It asked.

"Eh fair enough, just don't hurt her too badly. Gary on the other hand, you can go nuts on as long as you don't kill him" she said to it.

"Ashly, what are you two talking about?" Gary asked.

"Oh nothing…" She relayed.

"Well, that Gengar does have a point though….if I'm gonna learn to use phantom force, I need to learn to phase out of existence and I do need an incentive to be able to learn how to do that" groaned Serena. She flapped her wings and flew off of the floor.

"Of course we could use more hastened means…" A ghastly suggested, while levitating a katana off of the wall.

"Oh hell, no I'm not doing that shit" she snapped while tuning away, landing, and then crossing her wings.

"Ok, suit yourself kid" the Ghastly replied as it put the Katana back.

The Gengar punched her back into the punching bag.

"And there has got to be a better way, can't you just throw her!?" Asked Brock.

"You do realize what you just said, right?" Gary asked him..

"Yeah…I just realized how bad that sounded" he answered.

Gengar lifted Serena back up by her tail and then carried her back over before throwing her at the punching bag.

She suddenly seemed to vanish into a puff of smoke and then reappear in the other side of the bag.

"What…just…happened?!" She asked Ashly.

the ghost type chuckled. "See girls, we're making progress."

"Don't ever say that again…" she muttered

"Hehehe, why not?" It asked.

Ashly's front right claw extended a bit. "Because I'll cut you…."

It just inched away from her and picked up a TM.

"Ok, here, just don't use the rusty spoons downstairs" it said as it handed the disk to her.

"Gary, can you use this on me?" She asked.

"Shadow Claw, huh? Sure thing, how you're going to be able to use this move, I'll never know but…here you go" he said, holding the disk up. A blur of energy left the disk and flowed into Ashly.

"Well that just happened I guess…" She relayed

"What does that feel like?" Brock asked.

"Well…It doesn't really feel like anything"

Gary weighed his hands. "I mean it's like an instantaneous Seminar for Pokemon. All it really does is download information into Their heads. To be honest, even many Pokemon Professors don't know how exactly those things work."

He bent down and picked Ashly up and then began to pet her head absentmindedly, she didn't mind however, and pushed her head into his hand.

"Ok, Now you just need to stay phased out long enough to sneak attack your target" the Gengar said to Serena.

"Um, let's see here.." She replied as she vanished from sight, then the punching bag began to swing backwards before she appeared again where it was.

"Hehe, I wouldn't stand there" Gengar laughed.

She gasped as the bag swung back and sent her flying into Gary, knocking him over. Ashly skillfully leapt out of his arms and landed on all fours.

"Nice one, Serena" Ashly congratulated her. Serena blushed under her feathers while Ashly turned to Gary who was finishing getting up.

"Now my slave, continue to pet me" she demanded.

"I was saving this for when you attempted to blackmail me with bad social media posts, but I think now is a good time to use this" he said angrily. He pulled an Incense out and held it under Ashly's face. She fell onto her belly.

"What...was…that?" She asked tiredly.

"Full incense. It makes Pokemon much slower and induces laziness as well as a feeling of their stomach being overly full and even bloated. Maybe this will teach you to treat your trainer with respect" he said.

Brock picked Ashly up and began to rub her belly, much to her delight. "Ooooh….keep going" he heard her coo.

Gary sent out Dawn as well. "Did you need me?" She asked.

"Here, I got a TM for shadow claw" he said as he held it up once more. As it had with Ashly, a blur of energy came off of the disk and went into Dawn's body.

"Huh, neat…that's what having a TM used on you is like….and what's with Ashly?" She asked.

"I made her smell a Full Incense. Now her stomach feels like she just overate and she just wants to sleep it off. That's what she gets for calling me her slave" he scoffed.

"Gary, that was mean."

"So was her calling me her slave!"

Dawn rolled her eyes at them. "Whatever, let's just go and fight Sabrina."

They turned to leave only to see Gengar standing in their way.

"Can you let us leave?" Gary asked.

"Gar, Gen, Gengar" It replied.

"It said first you have to battle it" Dawn translated.

Ashly leapt out of Brock's arms and walked forward only for Dawn to stop her. "Let Serena handle this" she said, "also, how are you feeling better already?!"

"Hey, if you get woken up by a thunderbolt attack each day, you start to recover quicker and quicker.".

Serena flew down in front of the Gengar.

(Music: kanto wild Pokemon battle)

It grinned and formed a shadowy fist behind her and punched her.

"New moves you forgot to check on, dumbass" said Dexter. Gary flipped it open then pointed his finger to the Gengar.

"Use Hurricane!" He shouted.

Serena flapped her wings and sent a whirlwind into it, blowing it into a wall which it phased into.

"Try and sense where it'll attack from!" Ashly called.

Serena shut her eyes and then she managed to see a faded shadow moving across the walls. She opened her eyes again and suddenly a series of blades of air formed and flew into the shadow causing Gengar to appear out of the wall.

"What was that?!" Ashly asked.

"Razor Wind. The user makes a whirlwind on the first turn them attacks on the second using that wind. Serena likely modified her Hurricane attack in order to pull that off" Brock answered.

The Gengar seemed to vanish for a short time, then appeared behind her and was about to lick her. "Now, shadow force!" Gary shouted. She disappeared from sight confusing the Gengar.

Then a powerful blow sent it flying into another wall. It disappeared into it and reappeared directly in front of her and then punched her with it's shadowy fist before she blasted it with hurricane.

It was now visibly weak and was struggling to stand. It laughed darkly, then looked at Dawn and Ashly. A pair of purple chains wrapped around the three of them for a moment then vanished.

"Oh no, it just used Destiny Bond on them!" Brock exclaimed, "if it faints, so will Ashly and Dawn!"

"Go for it Serena!" Dawn called.

"Don't worry about us!" Added Ashly. Serena hesitated though.

"I don't want you two to get hurt" she said.

"We can't leave unless you beat him!" Ashly reminded her.

Serena nodded. Then she vanished and once again a powerful force sent Gengar flying.

"Gaaaaarrraarrr…." It groaned as it fell over with swirly eyes.

Ashly and dawn both fell onto the ground as well also with swirl eyes.

(End music)

"Great! Now straight on to safferon!" Gary said eagerly.

"Now wait just a minute. First we need to find a way to get Gengar to a Pokemon center. And you also need to Recall your team. They all took quite a bit of damage in that fight, mainly Ashly and Dawn since Gengar used them as hostages" Brock said as he grabbed Gary's shoulder as he was walking off.

"You're right….Brock, do you have an empty pokeball on you?" Gary asked as he returned Serena, Ashly, and Dawn.

Brock nodded and tossed the ball at Gengar which pulled it inside and wobbled once before clicking.

They hurried out of the tower after collecting Gengar's ball.

* * *

(Well, after beating Gengar and learning a few new tricks, our heroes make their trek back to saffron. What kind of gym battle will they have with Sabrina this time?! Stay tuned!)


	18. Safferon City of Shenanigans

"Welcome to the Pokemon center! How may I help you two?" Asked the nurse joy in Saffron as Gary and Brock walked up to the counter.

It was late out and they had spent the entire day walking.

"Oh nurse joy, your hair is the same color as my heart turns when I see you-GAHH" Brock tried until Gary punched him in his groin.

"Can you check up on my Pokemon and this Gengar. Just a warning, he may be a bit….tricksy" replied Gary as he placed Ashly's, Dawn's, may's and Serena's pokeballs on a tray on the counter along with Gengar's.

"Oh, and just so you know, four of these Pokemon are special" he added.

* * *

(Music: the illusionary Pokemon)

Nurse joy took the pokeballs back to where a series of machines were and placed them into a set of indentations in one of them.

Ashly, dawn, Serena, May (Pokemon forms), and Gengar all appeared in a set of glass covered chambers nearby, all of them were asleep, however They slowly began to wake up.

"Where are we?" Dawn asked in telepathy.

"Oh…so that's what your trainer meant by special. You are in the saffron Pokemon center. Please don't strain yourselves. Otherwise the recovery process will take twice as long" nurse joy answered.

"Strain ourselves? Why would we strain ourselves? This feels pretty nice…" Mumbled Ashly.

"That Dialga is so cute" joy gushed.

"What about us" dawn asked.

"Of course you are too! I've never seen chibi legendary Pokemon until now."

Serena yawned and wrapped her wings and tail around herself. Dawn on the other hand lay down on her side and May and Ashly on their bellies.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did a Gengar manage to knock out two legends and deal major damage to a third?" Asked a Chansey.

"Hehehehe…destiny bond. It's great for taking hostages as well as getting a mate" the Gengar laughed even though Joy couldn't understand it.

"Keep him away from me please…" The Chansey said to another one who was walking past.

"Don't worry, you aren't the first Pokemon he's creeped out in the last twelve or so hours…" Ashly said to it tiredly.

(End music)

* * *

Gary meanwhile was busy enjoying not being harmed or harassed by Ashly. He and Brock had been looking at a flyer for another Pokemon appeal contest taking place in Saffron in about a day from then…in Particular, the hot model on the front.

"Gary, when your team finds out what we've been doing, they are gonna kick our asses" Brock whispered.

"Heh heh…who said they have to know?" Gary laughed.

"Yeah….that's true…..hey, imagine how Ashly would look in a two piece?!" Brock asked. His friend did a spit take, somehow having acquired a water bottle in the past three seconds.

"Ok, dude, too far….way too far. First of all, she's a Pokemon, second she's your friend, third there's a huge age difference between you and her. If Officer Jenny or nurse joy find out about that, Ashly beating you up is gonna be the least of your worries"

"If Joy or I find out about what?" Asked the Saffron Jenny who was sitting next to them.

"Um…nothing…." Brock said quickly when he saw the book in her hands titled 'Pressure Points and How to Use Them"

Jenny nodded and went back to her book.

* * *

Back with Ashly's group, joy had returned them to their balls. Inside of those, a simulation of a lounge was present.

"That felt really nice…" Dawn sighed. She was resting on a soft pillow.

"Yeah…and even the inside of these pokeballs is rather pleasant. It's so nice and warm" Serena replied.

May nodded And looked over at Ashly who had been chasing a few simulated Butterfree.

* * *

Gary walked up to the counter and took back his Pokeballs which he clipped onto his belt.

"Now to face Sabrina" he declared while walking towards the entrance

"Not so fast young man! It's one minute till curfew so you aren't going outside until tomorrow!" Joy told him. She grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him away from the doors.

Gary reached out in despair as he saw the shutters closing, cutting off his path to the gym for the remainder of the night.

"But Joy, I won't be able to sleep!" He complained.

"Well then I'm sure you can use this time to plan out your approach to the Pokemon expo coming up. It is part of the Chain Charged Circuit after all and according to your files, you entered the circuit. Now get to your room. I didn't check you into the center earlier for no reason" she replied as she pushed him into a room and shut the door behind him.

"Brock, when did you get in here?" He asked the breeder.

"Nurse Joy told me she wouldn't ever go out with me if I didn't come in here" Brock replied.

"You know she won't go out with you regardless, right?" Gary asked.

Brock fell to his hands and knees as the background blackened and a spot light shone on him. He began to here his mind's voice overlapping with itself.

'What does my life mean' 'Ashly is much younger and she already has a soulmate' 'I mean surely it's not too late to try online dating' 'well there has to be someone out there' 'Gary had a fan club on his first journey full of hot girls' 'POKEMON, GOTTA CATCH EM ALL!'

Gary sweatdropped, then he helped Brock up..

"Maybe you'll feel better in the morning" he said as he pushed him into a bed, then lay down in the one next to it.

* * *

As soon as the center opened the next day, Gary ran to Sabrina's gym and flung the doors to her arena open.

"I see you came back, so welcome. And I hope you have a ghost Pokemon" she greeted. Her Haunter flew over to Brock and waved.

"Oh hey Haunter. I met one of your friends" Brock greeted. He sent Gengar out and The ghost Pokemon both began to whack one another on the head with squeaky mallets comedically while laughing at each other.

"The battle between the challenger and The gym leader, Sabrina will now commence. Each side will use one Pokemon. The match will end when one side's Pokemon is unable to battle. Now, send out your Pokemon!" Sabrina's Dad announced as he telliported in.

(Music: kanto elite four/gym battle theme)

"Alakazam, Go" Sabrina said calmly as she levitated a pokeball off of her waist and onto the field.

"Let's go, Serena" Gary shouted as he sent her out.

"Last the battle begin!" Sabrina's dad called.

"I see you have a Dark type. This match could end up being very troublesome for me" Sabrina observed.

"You know it. Now Serena, use Hurricane!" Gary said.

Serena flapped her wings faster and faster until a large whirlwind had formed in the center of the arena. It began to pull Alakazam into it.

"Teleport" Sabrina told her Pokemon who complied and warped away from the attack.

"Change to Razor Wind!" Gary shouted.

The whirlwind separated into sharp disks of air and then began to shoot towards Alakazam. Some hitting him before he warped again.

Sabrina grinned "Use Dazzling Gleam" she said as Alakazam appeared behind Serena. It sent out many beams of light which sent her into the arena floor.

"Telekinesis!" Sabrina ordered.

Her pokemon's eyes glowed red and Serena was thrown into a wall then lifted into the air.

"Escape with Phantom Force!" Gary yelled.

Serena vanished from sight.

"Alakazam, search for it" Sabrina said.

It however looked around in confusion.

Sabrina looked on in worry.

"A-Alakazam? What's wrong? Can't you find his Pokemon?!" She gasped.

"Of course! Phantom force makes the user not only disappear but also unable to be located! Nice one Gary!" Brock shouted.

"Quick, Minimize and then Detect!" Sabrina commanded. Her Alakazam seemed to shrink, then it's eyes flashed white.

"Bad idea, Sabrina. Attack now!" Gary yelled.

A massive force struck Alakazam, sending it careening into a wall. The impact forming a small crater which it fell out of with swirl eyes. "Aaallllaaaa…." It groaned.

"Alakazam is unable to battle, the winner is the challenger" Sabrina's dad announced while Sabrina recalled her fainted Pokemon.

(End music)

* * *

(Note: Phantom force gets its damage boosted by a slightly notable fraction if the target used moves like minimize, detect, or protect. And the same goes for ones like Stomp. Phantom Force can also hit Pokemon even if they have used moves that would normally negate an attack used by their opponent. Combine this fact with Serena's type advantage over Alakazam and the damage she had already done to it and there really wasn't much Sabrina could do to delay, more or less stop the inevitable)

* * *

Gary ran onto the field and hugged Serena who was still in her Pokemon form.

"Gary….i can't breath…" He heard her say in his mind so he let her go. She flew over to where Gengar and Haunter were now rearranging one another's faces. "Thanks Gengar. I wouldn't have been able to win if you hadn't helped me" she said.

"Heh heh, no problem kiddo. I'm gonna' stay here with my pal Haunter. Maybe we'll send Ghastly a postcard too. Nice meeting ya' though" it replied.

Sabrina levitated a marsh badge over to Gary Who took it and struck the same pose he had with the thunder badge.

As he walked out of the gym with Brock on his right and Ashly (human form) on his left he walked ahead and turned to face them.

"So we got some time to kill before the expo. What do you say we go and try paid volunteer work out?" He asked.

"I'm not gonna work unless it involves me eating. You were in such a rush to fight Sabrina that you didn't feed any of us" Ashly told him angrily.

"We'll eat after we make some money, Ashly. I'm really not too concerned about your unending need to consume the world's food supply" Gary replied rudely while turning back around only to feel someone tapping his shoulder.

He turned back slowly and saw Brock glaring at him with enough anger to make a Mega Tyranitar run for its life.

"A trainer's first priority is the health and wellbeing of their pokemon. If you aren't going to feed your team, then I'll make them a meal…OUT OF YOUR DEAD BODY" Brock yelled.

(We are so proud of you, Brocko)

"Ok…food first then" Gary whimpered as he shrank under Brock's glare.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Gary, Brock, May, Ashly, Dawn, and Serena (the girls were in their human forms) were all sitting in a Restaurant booth together.

"That was a good battle, Serena!" May congratulated.

"Yeah, you were awesome!" Agreed Dawn, to which Ashly nodded and took a drink of her water.

"Thanks…but how were you able to see it if you weren't out at the time?" Serena asked.

"Well apparently, pokeballs can show you the outside world if you want to see it" Ashly answered.

"Well well well, if it isn't Gary and his harem" laughed a voice.

Jack walked up and grinned at them. May clenched her first while Serena looked away. Ashly and dawn just glared at him angrily.

"I'm not in romantic relationships with any of them. I hope you managed to get back to Pewter to challenge the gym's substitute" Gary replied.

"Yeah, I did. And I have the badge to prove it" Jack retorted as he held up a boulder badge.

Brock leaned over to Gary. "I have to say… that badge is genuine" he whispered.

"So I thought you had died on the ship, mind telling me how you managed to escape?" Jack asked.

"Simple. We made our own escape" Ashly replied.

"After that, Then we got lost on some island full of giant Pokemon for about a day or so…" Added Dawn.

"Oh, you mean Pokemon land? The tourist attraction that offers viewers a look at heavily scaled up versions of wild pokemon in the form of robots?" Jack asked.

"Yeah….I think last time we were there, we broke everything" Brock chuckled.

"Then we made our way to Porta Vista" finished Serena.

"Well it was fun catching up. I just hope you can beat me tomorrow at the expo" Jack told them as he left.

After leaving the restaurant, Gary took them all to the Silph Company building.

"Hello and welcome. How may I help you all?" Asked a lady at a counter.

"We needed a bit of cash and thought we could do some work for you for a bit of the day" Gary explained.

"I see. We may have some jobs for you. Follow me. I'll show you to the locker rooms" she said.

The lady brought them to a room containing several changing stalls and several rows of lockers. Upon looking inside of some of them, they found some folded up rubber suits, and tool belts.

"Gary, this shows off my breasts too much" Ashly complained as she walked out of a stall wearing one of the suits which was clearly skin tight.

"Wow….those are sure are nice…." Brock said as he stared at her. May walked up behind him and kicked him between the legs.

"Thanks, May" Ashly called, nodding at her.

(The following has been edited out due to overwhelming verbally graphical extremities. We apologize for this inconvenience and hope you have a very good imagination as these scenes will likely never be released to the public for the reason stated above. Error code: W4y-100-64d-4-y00)

As they were walking into the Pokemon center later, Brock looked over at Ashly. She was covering her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"What's with you?" He asked.

"So many people were staring….." She whined.

(After an exciting gym battle with Sabrina and a few minor mishaps at Silph Co, our heroes have laid down to rest. The next Pokemon expo is tomorrow and only one question remains…will they win it? Find out next time on Pokemon)


	19. Why You Should Never Anger a Nurse

The next morning, Gary and Brock walked out of the center and saw a large number or people were already up and about nearby.

As he got closer to the crowd, he saw there was a stage set up. In front a a bunch of portable bleachers.

(Music: Pokemon I choose you)

"And here is the final contestant. NOW IS EVERYONE READY FOR THE MOVE SPECTACLE SHOWCASE?!" Shouted a voice.

"Well, I guess we were late…" Brock whispered to Gary.

"It seems Gary has arrived just in time but now he's frozen in his place" the announcer continued.

Taking the hint, Gary ran up the steps to the stage and stood next to Jessadia. The others on the stage were Jack who had his Beedrill, a lady with a Swanna, and a man who had a Gallade. Gary proceeded to send out May.

"Ok, here are the rules. The contestants each get one minute to show off as many moves as possible as spectacularly as possible. Then after each full rotation, one contestant will be eliminated. When three of them have been eliminated, the remaining two will face off to see who outshines the other. Mega evolution is strictly prohibited in this competition. First off, Jack!" The announcer said.

"Beedrill, Silver wind! Then Swift!" He yelled. Beedrill flapped its wings harder sending a silvery gust through the area as it fired its swift into the sky. The stars were turned into showers of glitter by the silver wind.

"Now, sunny day into solar beam" he continued. They sun grew brighter and made the glitter sparkle. As it fired Solar beam, the glitter began to spin around it and sent a sort of disco effect over the crowd.

"Time. Now, Lady Benedine" called the announcer.

"Bubble beam, then change to icy wind!" Benedine said. Her Swanna sent a large number of bubbles into the air, then froze them with icy wind making spheres of ice.

"Air cutter into gust!" She added. The white bird Pokemon sent small blades of air into the frozen bubbles turning them into shining snowflakes. Which it blew around the crowd.

"Finish with aqua ring" Benedine called. Her Pokemon nodded and a veil of water formed around it which was turned into a dome of white glitter using the snowflakes.

"Use ancient power!" Gary yelled.

May formed a large amount of rocks over her head.

"Now mud shot into the ancient power!" He added. She sent the blast of mud into the boulders and to everyone's amazement, the boulders broke apart revealing brilliant crystals concealed within.

"Scary face" he continued. The bits of gemstone formed into a face which winked at the crowd then exploded sending showers of crystalline shards everywhere.

The rest rained down onto her and covered the stage.

"Go ahead, Barron Louis" the announcer called.

"Gallade, mega evolve into Mega Gallade" the man said as he pressed a multicolored stone on his top hat. Suddenly, a Loud buzzer sounded.

(music: Oden)

"OHHH…that's a penalty. You must have thought we were joking about the no mega evolution rule of this expo. That's an automatic disqualification for you Mr. Louis. Next time, stick to the rules" said a lady who had taken the microphone from the announcer.

She handed it back to him as Louis returned his Gallade and walked off of the stage muttering to himself.

"Jessadia, your turn!" The announcer said. Jessadia reached for a pokeball before looking worried. She began to pat herself down hurriedly.

"Something appears to be wrong. Did Jessadia forget to bring a Pokemon?!" Asked the MC. The crowd began to whisper to themselves.

"What a disaster for her, she really has forgotten her Pokemon! This may just be one of her new most embarrassing moments ever! How tragic!" he continued as Jessadia ran off the stage covering her face.

"Time's up! Now the one who is getting eliminated is…..Benedine. Sorry M'lady, but better luck next time" the announcer said while she recalled her Swanna and walked off the stage.

Behind the stage however, Jessie and James as well as Meowth were lurking.

"I can't believe I forgot my Pokemon! This is madness and I won't stand for it!" Jessie yelled.

"Don't worry Jess. We'll wreck this show and make them pay for humiliating you. Meowth, activate the secret weapon!" Said James.

"With pleasure…cept' it ain't done yet…." Meowth sighed.

(Music: total war)

"Now, which one of you can outshine the other?" The Anouncer asked, "you each get one chance to make a bigger spectacle then the other. Only one of you will walk out the winner" he said.

"May, Ancient power then slash" Gary said. The rocks formed then May slashed them sending explosions of crystal everywhere like jeweled fireworks.

Jack grinned. "Electroweb then Drill run it!" He ordered. His Beedrill shot the electric web out then charged into it. Jack had expected the web to explode into sparkles, but it just wrapped around his Pokemon and made it crash onto the ground in front of the stage.

"Well that was depressing….I think we all know who the winner is. Gary, your prize is….A trip for your Pokemon and you to the Celadon City Pokemon Spa!" The anouncer yelled.

A lady in a red sequin-covered tube dress walked up to Gary with a certificate which he took.

"Well this lasted much shorter than I had expected and I likely won't get paid again, however thank you to the audience for being up so early and to our trainers for participating. For those who lost, your complimentary 'too bad, at lease you tried' medals will be presented to you at the Pokemon center! I am your smart ass announcer and ….wait…Benedine, what are you and Mr. Louis doing with those Repels and escape ropes…no… no…NOOOOOO!" the MC screamed before the audio cut off.

"Alright, we win…I think..." Gary told may.

"To be honest, I had expected a bit more of a Challenge" he heard her reply.

"Just be happy we actually got a prize unlike back in Cerulean. I can't help but wonder what that prize certificate was for" he said, "We'll never know I guess…"

(End music)

* * *

"Hey Gary, I just remembered something. Have you gotten your team their monthly checkups?" Brock asked as they were walking back into the Pokemon center.

"Oh shoot..you're right…" Gary said. He handed nurse joy Serena's, Dawn's May's and Ash's pokeballs.

"Can you give them each a checkup. While I'm positive they don't have any illnesses, they do need shots and things" he said. She smiled, nodded, and took them in back. She then sent them each out onto an examination table.

"Uh…why are we on a doctor's table?" May asked Ashly.

"I don't want to alarm any of you, but…..don't look on that tray there" Dawn said slowly. Of course, they all looked and saw a bunch of syringes and tools.

"I know what you all are thinking. I just want you to take these pills" Joy told them as she placed a pair of red pills down in front each of them.

After they had taken them, they began to grow limp.

"What's happening?!" May asked.

"I have no clue but I don't like it" replied Serena.

Joy picked Ashly up and carried her into another room. Soon she came back and took Dawn. Then Serena.

A Chansey walked past. "Excuse me, what happened to my friends?" May asked it.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Just a few pulse checks, oral inspections…" It answered.

May sighed in relief.

"Oh, and shots too" it added.

May's tail sagged and she began to look around in fear, the adrenaline easily overpowering the pills she had taken. She flinched as Nurse Joy came back until the room and wheeled the table into another one, took a needle off of the wall, and filled it with a purple liquid from a medicine bottle.

When she walked over to where May was, the Groudon formed an Ancient Power over her head.

"I need to do this. If you cooperate it's going to be quick, ok?" Joy told her.

"That needle isn't come anywhere near me" May projected.

"I promise it really won't hurt for long. Your friends said it actually felt kind of nice after the stinging stopped" said a Chansey. May moved the ancient power closer to Joy threateningly, jumping off the table and onto the floor next to it as she did so.

(Music: Kanto Rival/Champion Battle)

"Well, I guess we'll have to do this hard way" Joy sighed. She reached behind her back and pulled out a heal ball.

"Wigglytuff, on call!" She shouted as she threw it onto the floor in front of her. It popped open sending out a ring of sparkles and her Pokemon out.

"I don't like to fight since it goes against the hippokèrattic oath, but if I don't, then the outcome could be even worse. Use focus blast!" She shouted.

"Sorry friend, but I guess I have to do as my trainer said…TOOM TAAA!" The wigglytuff yelled, sending a glowing ball of energy into may. It exploded and knocked her flying into a wall.

"Alright, now I'm angry" she said while she reformed her ancient power and fired it at Joy's Pokemon.

"Use protect, then Hyper beam!" Joy yelled. The ancient power scattered upon hitting the shield, then Wigglytuff opened its mouth and a bright glow formed in it. May jumped to the side just as a giant red energy beam streaked across the room and blew out the wall she had been in front of. Her left claws grew and she ran towards Wigglytuff.

"Double edge!" Joy countered. Wigglytuff charged head on into May and this caused them both to fly through another wall into the waiting area where everyone turned to look at the dust cloud while Joy walked out of it.

"Now, are you going to get your shots or am I gonna' have to fire off more of my own?" She asked may.

May just formed another Ancient Power.

"Disable, now!" Joy ordered. Wigglytuff's eyes flashed and her attack dissipated.

"Use focus punch, then Giga impact!" She said. Her Pokemon ran up and punched May launching her into the front desk, then a green swirling aura of energy formed around it and it charged into the remaining pile of painted wood and plastic, turning it into splinters.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Yelled a trainer.

"That's saffron's Joy for you. If someone doesn't take their medicine, she won't just make them listen to her, she'll cram it down their throat" replied another.

Wigglytuff walked out of the dust cloud dragging a fainted May behind it by her tail.

"There…..Now then, does anyone else want to try my patience today?" Joy asked as she wiped a bit of sweat off her forehead.

(End music)

Brock just backed away and ran down the hall towards his and gary's room.

"How did you…?" Gary asked her.

"I was a Pokemon trainer before I was a nurse. All my Pokemon are level one hundred and are EV trained to be the toughest, yet most well rounded fighters in any situation" she replied with a smile while taking may into the back.

Joy went into a different operating area and took out another syringe, then filled it up, and after spending a good five minutes figuring out where and how exactly she was going to inject it, stuck it in between two of the armored plates on May's belly.

When She woke up again she was laying in a hospital bed next to Ashly, Dawn, and Serena.

"Did you have to make such a big deal out of that?" Ashly asked her tiredly.

"Yeah, I could hear you both going at one another even in my sleep" replied Dawn.

"You took out at least a third of the building. Now where are Pokemon supposed to recover from battles or injuries?!" Serena yelled.

Joy walked in and handed her, Ashly, and Dawn each an Oran berry. "You would have gotten one had you not made me destroy half of my center just to give you a pokeflu shot" she told may as she returned them.

She took their pokeballs balls back to Gary who thanked her and then left with Brock.

* * *

(With two more victories under their belts, our heroes leave Saffron City and set off for Celadon. Who will they meet And what misadventures will they find themselves on before they arrive? Join us again next time to find out!)

(Yup, that's a EoT/D/S reference up there, forfeit your perfect apples or else….but seriously, does the guildmaster's face look like the face of someone who will have a problem breaking you?! No kids, that's not happiness, that's a look of unrelenting hunger and/or fascination for its opponents that we here at Terminalvelocityrunner highly doubt was put there without the distinct purpose of terrorizing his fallen foes in their sleep. Wigglytuff consumes souls at the speed of light, Surender now or prepare for an all out plight. Oh F**k, that's right…)

* * *

-/MYSTERY DUNGEON OUTTAKES\\-

(They are going to be either humorous or stupid to you. We really don't care which one so don't bother complaining)

Torchic: and that's how my partner died to save all of your sorry asses from a psychopathic time dragon.

Loudred: Darn it, you said you'd take on sentry duty today! Get back to the guild and get in the hole before I evolve and give you an earful! COME BACK HERE OR I PROMISE THAT YOU'LL NEVER HEAR YOUR CHILDREN'S VOICES! DON'T MAKE ME USE THIS RARE CANDY!

(BEEP)

Wigglytuff: sorry assholes but I'm going to have to kill you now…. That's a little too dark don't you think?

Chatot: take two!

Wigglytuff: sorry friends but your souls belong to me.

Stuntank: just back away slowly boys and we won't get hurt as badly…

Wigglytuff: UN-DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUN UNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUN!

(BEEP)

Chimecho: Milk, milk, lemonade! Round the corner, fudge is made!

Mew: Did someone say chocolate?

Arceus: Oh no….

Mew: **CHOCOLATE?! CHOCOLATE!**

Mewtwo: I'll go get the tranquilizers….

(BEEP)

 _Amp plains 3rd floor_

 _The weather has changed to sandstorm._

 _Voltorb picked up the 25p._

Torchic: I can't see three feet in front of my face, were are you partner?

Treeko: I'm five spaces ahead. I'll wait for you….just don't walk straight ahe-

 _The self-destruct trap has been activated!_

 _Torchic took 180 damage!_

 _Treeko took 190 damage!_

 _Oh no! Treeko fainted!_

Torchic: Oh come ON! This is the seventh time we tried this dungeon!

 _Torchic took three damage from sandstorm._

 _Oh no! Torchic fainted!_

(BEEP)

Magnemite: Deploying…..

Officer Magnezone: Ok seriously? How many hours did he play this time?"

 _Magnemite used laser focus._

Magnemite: there you are…

 _Magnemite used lock on._

Drowzee: When did my life go so wrong….?

…

(BEEP)


	20. No, thats a Mankey

(Music: I got a Pokemon)

May was walking along next to Ashly in human form. They were both next to Gary and Brock.

"Perfect. Thanks to that bill you got us from the Pokemon center, now we are officially broke. I hope you have plans to make us back the cash" Ashly told may.

"Hey look, it's a videophone. We can just call my parents!" May said. She ran over to one which was by the roadside. However when she got to it, a notice was flashing on the screen. The others ran over to see why she had stopped.

"Attention trainers and travelers. A mass outbreak wave alert has been issued to this route. There is a large number of Mankey located here so please be cautious when traversing the area. I repeat, a mass outbreak of Mankey has been located on this route" it said.

"Mankey?" She asked.

She turned when she heard a rustling noise and a Mankey popped out of the bushes next to the phone, then hopped onto her head.

Her eye twitched a few times. "Grr….GET OFF MY HEAD!" She yelled as she pulled it off of herself and threw it back into the bushes.

(End music)

"May…..that was a mistake…" Brock whispered.

"Oh please, it's just one Mankey…I'm a freaking Groudon!" She scoffed. A flash of light erupted from the bush and out jumped a Primape.

"PRIMAPE PRIME APE!" It yelled angrily.

The trees and bushes around them rustled violently and about twenty Mankey stuck their heads out of each.

The Primape pointed at May then began to jump around angrily.

"Well….good luck…" Ashly told her as she tapped her ball and returned herself.

May looked at Brock and Gary only to find that they had hidden behind some rocks. She changed to her Groudon form and then was jumped on by all of the Pig-Monkey Pokemon at once. Many stars, spirals, and symbols appeared out of the resulting fight cloud. Gary and Brock just sat behind the rock watching.

"Hey Brock, how much you wanna bet that she gets her tail handed to her?" Gary asked.

"I'm not betting since I completely agree. She isn't going to come out of this one without a large number of bruises" the Pokemon breeder replied.

They both Looked back to the fight and saw that the Mankey were gone and May was lying on the ground fainted.

"You need to learn not to piss wild Pokemon off, May" Brock told her when he and Gary walked up.

"Don't even start… When I get my claws on those guys, I'll make sure they will need springs on their feet if they ever want to jump again" she replied as Gary sprayed a potion on her.

A short way down the road, they saw a few of the Mankey were sitting on a rock chatting with one another.

"There they are…YOU JERKS READY FOR ROUND TWO?!" She yelled at them in pokespeak though she was in her human form. They turned to her and then began to laugh at her.

"May….disengage…" Gary warned, however he was too late as she had ran over to them and had began to try and grab one. She somehow managed to grab one's tail however it glowed and evolved before clobbering her and jumping on her back.

Once they had left again, Gary helped her up.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" Brock sighed.

"Yeah, I learned that these little pests are gonna need their butts mounted on a wall before they know not to mess with me!" She yelled.

Her yelling had attracted several more Mankey who glared at her angrily.

"Oh what's wrong little guys? Did I make you angry?!" She taunted. These Mankey all began to evolve, then they charged at her and began to pound her into the dirt.

(End music)

Ashly appeared next to Gary and walked over while the Primape were leaving.

"You know, I think it would be best if you stayed in your ball for the remainder of the route" She sighed.

"You know, I think it would be best if you shut your mouth" May replied

Ashly changed to her Pokemon form and blasted her with her dragon breath before turning around, kicking a bit of dirt onto her, and then walking away.

Another Mankey walked up to May afterwards.

"I think you really deserved that you know…" it said.

"I will break everyone you know and hold close with a rusty metal doorknob" she muttered angrily without moving.

It just shrugged, then jumped on her head twisted her nose, and then hopped away.

(Yo, May, Max just told me that you suck at Pokkèn)

"Return…." Gary said while he recalled her.

(Damn…I wanted to see how far she would go to hurt him)

* * *

"Celadon city is right over that hill. And so is our next gym battle!" Ashly said happily when they were passing a sign.

"I trust you won't make any snide comments this time?" Brock asked.

She giggled. "Nah, I have nose plugs."

When they walked into the city entrance, Ashly fell to her knees clutching her throat.

Gary looked down at her in worry. "What's wrong?! Is something in your throat?" He asked her.

"No….it smells….awesome here" she said dreamily.

Brock leaned down to her. "Here's a tip, apologize to Erika again and maybe she'll sell you something"

When they got to the Celadon gym she was the one who greeted the group.

"I'll hand it to you Ash, nice disguise, now take off the wig" she laughed as she grabbed Ashly's hair and began to pull on it.

"Gah! OW! QUIT IT! THIS IS MY ACTUAL HAIR" she yelled. "Or you just glued it on…one more tug!" Erika laughed as she pulled a small bit of Ashly's long black hair out, however it wasn't anywhere near enough to be very noticeable on her

"Oh…..um….." She said slowly when she saw the angry look on Ashly's face. Brock and Gary backed quickly away.

"Alright….fair enough…I did dress up last time…BUT NOW LETS SEE YOU YOU LOOK IN A HOSPITAL GOWN, ERIKA" she yelled while changing to her Pokemon form, this time the same height as the gym lease herself.

"Ok, Ashly, chill….relax…I got berries…ok? See? I'll give you some, but you need to calm…down…" Gary said quickly. He held up a handful of pecha berries to her.

She ate them from his hand then changed back to human form, now with her hair replaced.

"Um…what just happened?" Erika asked him.

"So long story short, Misty turned evil and killed Ash, then in some huge lucky break, garitina revived him as Ashly here who is also a Dialga. That story seems more and more normal the more we tell it" Brock explained.

Ashly looked at Erika hesitantly. "Um, so about your perfumes…

"Oh, so you want to buy our fragrances now? Once a perfume hater, always a perfume hater is how we put it" one of the gym workers interrupted.

"True, however I might be willing to sell to you if you can do something for me first" Erika replied.

Ashly tilted her head. Such as?"

(Music: Oden)

"You see, we have a class later today and due to a long string of challengers, we are completely out of Pokemon to use in it. If you could let the class pet you and play with you for a bit, I'll be happy to sell you some of our fragrances" The gym leader explained.

"Hmm…you're talking to the right Pokemon. I for one kind of like being petted since it feels pretty nice. Ok, you got yourself a deal" Ashly told her.

Erika smiled. "Great! My class is already inside. Just change your form and follow me."

As they were walking, Gary tapped her shoulder. "I have a few other Pokemon if you want them out too" he said. She smiled and nodded before opening a door into a plant filled room.

Gary pulled Dawn's and Serena's pokeballs off his belt and then pressed the buttons on them. They opened in his hands and sent them out in front of him.

"I need you two to let these children pet you. It's a Pokemon class and…...they're out of Pokemon" he said.

"Normally, I would be upset it wasn't a showcase or a battle….but if it's to help educate children, I guess it can't be all bad" Dawn said.

Serena flew into the room and Dawn followed closely behind.

(End music)

"Miss Erika, I've never seen these Pokemon before…what are they called?" A girl with long brown hair, and a flowered skirt with a light green shirt on asked when Ashly walked over to her and laid down in front of her.

"These Pokemon are very rare. They are considered as legendaries and they each have a special power that can keep the world working or even break it apart. The blue one is a Dialga and it controls time and can travel freely through it. The pink one is a Palkia and it controls space. Then the black and red one is called Yvetal. It can absorb the life force of any living thing and thusly turn it to stone. Don't worry though, she's very friendly" Gary explained.

"Oh, palkia, I've always wanted to see a real black hole, can you make one?!" A boy asked eagerly.

"Absolutely NOT! It would KILL US ALL" Gary yelled.

The small distorted vortex in Dawn's right claw immediately vanished.

Erika nodded at Gary. "Indeed, not having a black hole opened in my gym would be very much appreciated."

After the class had let out, she brought them to her shop.

"I need to know what fragrances you like so I can start making recommendations" she told Ashly.

"Hmm…I like any food related scents…..oh…you meant plant ones" She said when she saw Erika looking somewhat aggravated at her. "I really like the smell of combee Honey and I also liked those yellow and red striped flowers you had in your classroom too."

"Ok, try this one. We call it 'Sparkling Sweetness'…just don't go trying to eat it or use too much" one of Erika's workers said. She sprayed a bit onto Ashly's hand who in turn sniffed it.

"Mmm..it's perfect…." She hummed.

"And seeing as Ashly has no money, nor does Brock or myself after the Pokemon center incident….this is going to be an issue" Gary sighed.

Erika tapped her chin. "Well…since you earn prize money from pretty much any trainer battle, if you win against me, I'll just subtract the price from your earnings…and there is going to be a citywide competition soon as well. If you can win enough in that, you should be able to make up plenty more cash. However, I can't give the perfume to you until you have the money. But have a good day anyways."

* * *

(Upon making it to celadon without anything broken by the Mankey attack, other than perhaps May's ego, we will leave this story to continue next time…on Pokemon misadventures!)


	21. Spa Day? No Way!

(Ok, screw the music…..for the most part… we just wanted to put in the Anime OST but it's not improving our view count and is instead the equivalent of a Mewtwo using Confusion on our readers' heads.)

* * *

While Gary, Brock, and Ashly were walking through the streets, dawn, May, and Serena all emerged from their balls. Thankfully no one was around to see, apart from Brock.

"Hey Gary, didn't I win us like some sort of spa trip?" May asked.

"That's true…let me see here" Gary replied. He rummaged around in his backpack and pulled out the certificate they had won in saffron. "It says here that we can go to a place called Celadon Aromatic Spas and upon turning this in, we can spend as much time there as we need….fascinating…maybe I don't need to kick T's ass next time she comes around…and I'm sure saying this won't have any repercussions Later on."

(Honestly, We'd all love to see you try, Gary)

The group made their way to a somewhat long building which had a neon sign on the front and a series of hedges trimmed Into to the shapes of various pokeballs. Inside, Gary turned the certificate in to the man at the front desk, and after confirming it's authenticity, the man unlatched a gate next to him.

"You may enter through here. Your friends however need to pay" he said as he motioned to Brock, May, Dawn, Ashly, and Serena.

"Actually those four girls are my pokemon…"

"No…they are clearly people….you okay man?" The guy asked

hearing them go back and fourth, Ashly began to grow impatient. she pushed her trainer aside and looked at the man straight in his eyes, albeit in a more disinterested way than one of anger or irritation.

"Look bud, I my not look like a Dialga to you but I can easily dragon breath you into next week"

"Then why don't you look like one?" He asked. The girls each changed to their miniaturized Pokemon forms and gave man a look which could be easily translated to, 'well now, I guess you feel like a retard, huh?'

"Um, go on then…"

Gary picked Ashly up and walled through it, followed by Serena, then May, then Dawn.

"I guess I'll just wait out here then... " Brock sighed.

"You can go with them. It said he could being a guest in fine print" the man at the counter said. Brock grinned and walked after Dawn.

* * *

"So what do three you think we should get?" May asked a few minutes later. She was sitting on a table with Serena, Ashly, and Dawn and they were looking at a series of pamphlets listing off various spa treatments and their effects on pokemon. "I think I'll have my claws and spikes shined. I don't think they look bright enough…"

"I'll get my metal parts shined too and get a massage" Ashly said thoughtfully.

Serena weighed her wings as if they were hands. "I need my feathers done, so there's that" she said.

Dawn pointed to a heading on a slip. "I want to get a mud bath"

"Heh, sure, just don't get distracted and change to your human form. You'll be living a nightmare if your hair gets mud in it" Ashly laughed.

"Oh ha ha ha, Very funny. Since you don't have my kind of hair, you don't know how much of a pain it really is."

They relayed their choices to Gary who turn told a passing lady.

A few female workers walked over each was in a uniform consisting of an apron, a mint green shirt underneath, and black pants as well as hairnets.. The moment they saw Gary's group. They began to gush about how adorable they were before picking them each up and taking them off to another room.

Gary meanwhile shut his eyes and began to relax, however he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked to see a portal in front of his groin out of which came an arm with metal gauntlet on it which punched him in his nuts, then retreated into the portal before a beam of energy came out and knocked him backwards where he landed on his head as it shut again.

"Oooooouuuch…what the heck was that?!" He groaned.

"I think it was your repercussions paying you a visit. You did say you would kick someone's ass earlier and I'm guessing that was that someone kicking yours" Brock laughed.

The ladies set Ashly, May, and Serena down on a cushioned table. One of them took a strange comb and started to move it through Serena's feathers. Another of them took a small Dremel and put a foam ring on it, then dipped it into a light cyan cream before starting to move it over May's claws, spikes, and plates. The third pulled out a small jar of a clear liquid and applied some to her hands, then went on to start kneading Ashly's sides, back and legs.

The one with Dawn however had taken her to a room with a tub of mud which was set in the floor. She put her down and left the room, closing the door after her. Dawn shrugged and began to step into the bath but a strange scent floated into the room.

She began to yawn and ended up falling over asleep. The door soon opened again and the lady came back, now in a gas mask. She picked Dawn's sleeping form up, hid her inside of a suitcase, which was supposed to be for holding perfumes, then walked out and took the mask off. She passed by Ashly's group however they didn't think anything of her as they couldn't tell their teammate was inside the case. After walking out the front she ran around to the back of the building where James and Meowth were sitting eating some rice balls.

"Come on you idiots, we need to book it before the Twerps figure out their friend is missing!" The lady said, taking off her hairnet revealing her to be Jessie.

"But we just started eating…" James complained.

Jessie glared at him. "Then it'll be easy for you to stop and clean up."

They cleaned the mini picnic up comedically fast and then took off in their Balloon.

Back with others, Ashly, May, and Serena had been brought back to Gary who was sitting with Brock.

"Hey Ashly, have you seen Dawn?" Gary asked.

"No…they took her somewhere else…" she said to him and Brock telepathically. Brock got up and walked to a worker.

"Excuse me, do you know where my friend's palkia went? It's small, about this big…" He asked.

"Um… no…but one of the new workers did leave a few minutes ago with a perfume case…" The lady answered.

"Oh no…."

Brock turning to Gary and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, I think Dawn got stolen."

"What!? By who?!" He asked angrily.

"If it helps, here's the footage from the cameras around the building" the lady said. She handed Gary a tablet. He looked at it for a bit then scowled when he saw Team Rocket in their Balloon.

"I'm going to blast those three off so high they will burn up on reentry" he whispered. Then he held up Ashly's and May's pokeballs and returned them while he ran out the door with Brock running after him followed by Serena who was flying.

"Serena, fly around and see if you can find the Balloon. Then come back and tell me where they are!" Gary told her. She nodded and flew into the sky, meanwhile, he sighed and sat down on a bench. "I can't believe I was so stupid…"

Brock sat next to him. "I will admit, not keeping a closer eye on where your Pokemon are isn't very bright, however Ashly has made many more easily avoidable mistakes back when I traveled with her. Like when she tried to scare Misty in lavender town, knowing very well that it's never a good idea to pull a prank on her. Oh, or when she volunteered to try out a magic trick and ended up being turned into a Pikachu for a while. Then there was the time that she-".

Inside of Ashly's pokeball, she was siting on her haunches glaring angrily at the image of Brock spilling her most embarrassing mistakes to Gary.

"You don't look too pleased" May told her.

"Of course I'm angry, Brock is pretty much feeding Gary blackmail material on me" she growled.

"He's gotta have some way to keep you in check, doesn't he?"

"Now's not time for jokes! One of our friends is missing and who knows what Team Rocket is doing to her?" Ashly yelled.

May shook her head. "Relax, they aren't that evil."

* * *

Meanwhile with the crooks, they were gloating at their victory.

"Just think, by the time those twerps realize what's going on, we'll be long gone" Jessie laughed.

"Yeah, and dressing up as one of the spa workers was pure genius. They never expected us to launch a sneak attack there!" James added.

Jessie stuck a pose and laughed. "Well when you're as smart as I am, anything is possible" she said.

"Wah…wh.…where am I?" Dawn asked in pokespeak, apparently having just woken up again. she stood up and looked around, quickly realizing she was inside of a translucent yellow sphere. She began to try and break out of it but had no such luck. Her prison was evidently made of some sort of glass that would take an unbelievable force to successfully penetrate, let alone crack open.

Jessie looked down at their hostage, having heard the commotion at her feet. "Well look who finally woke up."

Dawn once more tried to break out of the capsule. "Where are you creeps taking me?!"

"You're on your way to da' boss. He's gonna give us a promotion for sure when we hand you over!" Meowth told her, seeing as he was the only one who could understand what she had said.

"And do you mind telling me who this 'boss' is? He obviously doesn't pay you well enough. If he did, you would be able to pay for a basic education."

"Why you little!" He yelled. His claws extended and he tried to lunge at the sphere holding her. James, however, caught him and moved him to the other side of the balloon basket.

"Meowth, don't converse with the prisoner."

The scratch cat Pokemon sighed a bit. "Fine, fine…say, can we finish eating lunch, Jess?" It asked.

"Yes, and preferably on the ground. I might get airsickness" added James.

"I guess we are far enough away, and we covered our tracks well." She turned the burner down and they descended into a wooded area. Serena saw this and turned and flew back to Gary. When she got there, she changed to her human form.

"I found them. They're taking a break for lunch but I don't think they'll be there for too long" she said.

Gary picked his bag up and he and Brock followed her out of the city.

"These rice balls are amazing" James said in between mouthfuls.

"Yeah, where did you get them Meowth?" Asked Jessie.

"Let's just say the cost was so low, it was almost criminal! Heh heh heh!"

"So in short you stole them. You know the people who would have bought those might have been wanting to donate them to an orphanage or the poor or something!" Dawn said in their minds. Jessie bit down hard on her chopsticks at this comment.

"Shut it brat, before I psyduck tape your mouth closed!" She said.

"Aw, what's wrong, did I strike a nerve? Maybe next time you won't interrupt a girl when she's having a spa day….or better yet, don't steal Pokemon at all!"

"You three are in for it now!" Gary yelled. He ran out of the bushes followed by Brock, then pulled Serena's pokeball off his, returned her, pressed the button, belt and tossed it so it landed in front of them, opening and emitting her into their faces as a bright beam of energy, effectively stunning them. She materialized in her Pokemon form and immediately vanished.

"Oh dear, he sent out a Pokemon who runs away instantly. What ever will we do?" James mocked.

"In about one point five seconds, you will feel a painful attack in your backsides" they heard Dawn say inside their minds. And true to her warning, Serena reappeared behind them and sent a burst of energy into their backs which carried them into their Balloon basket. As they took off, a robot arm came out and grabbed the sphere holding Dawn

"May, break it off!" Gary ordered.

"On it" she said upon appearing from her ball. She sent an Ancient Power into the robot arm making it explode.

"And finally…Blast them off Ashly!" He yelled.

She appeared from her own ball and shot a Dragon Breath into the balloon.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAAAAIIIIIIINNN!" Team Rocket screamed while they flew off into the distance.

Brock dove and caught the sphere holding Dawn within and placed it down on the ground. her friends gathered around it, all lost for an idea as to how to free her. May tried to smash the sphere using her Ancient Power, then Ashly attempted to Shadow Claw it, which obviously failed due to the nature of the move, Next Serena tried to drop it onto a rock. None of these seemed to work.

"Hey, Serena, can't you like…drain the energy from the thing?" asked Ashly.

"I could if, A, I knew how and B, the thing was actually alive."

"That's right folks, you are looking at the only Destruction Pokemon who can't seem to kill" Gary announced to no one in particular. Serena muttered something under her breath. Suddenly, a flash of yellow sped out of the bushes and then a loud cracking noise was heard by everyone as it broke apart at the middle.

"Oh, I guess you finally caught up to us" Gary sighed upon seeing Pikachu looking rather pleased with himself, standing in front of the broken sphere. His tail was made of metal, signifying he had just used his Iron Tail move.

"Pika Pikachu, chu! Pika Pika pi chu, Pikachu" it said happily,

Ashly's ball opened and sent her out. "You know that was really cheesy, right?" She asked him. he shrugged and then pulled a ketchup packet out from somewhere which he started to snack on.

Brock leaned down to her. "What did he say?"

"He said that Gary cant separate us, and that wherever I go, he will always follow."

"Wow, that really is cheesy…"

"Pika, pika chu!" Retorted the electric mouse.

"He said he doesn't really care if it's cheesy or not because it's the truth" she relayed.

Gary returned his team except for Ashly who changed to her human form and lead them back to the city.

"Hey, Gary, I'm hungry again. When and what are we eating?" She asked as they got there.

"Well seeing as we have no money, and the only food we have is the ingredients for Brock's Pokemon food, once we get back to the Pokemon center, I'll get him to make you some" Gary told her.

"Of course I don't need to remind you that the more food you eat now, the less you'll have for tomorrow morning if we miss the breakfast bar's times, right Ashly?" Brock added.

"Fine…lets just hurry and get there before curfew…"

* * *

When they got to their room, Brock unpacked and began to prepare his secret recipe. As soon as it was done hen set out a few bowls on the table. Gary sent his team out onto it.

"Ok, there's no way I'm eating that" May said.

"Not happening" Dawn added.

Serena looked somewhat skeptical though. "Well Ashly sure seems to like it…"

They looked to see Ashly was munching away at her food.

Dawn sat on her haunches, looking away in disinterest. "It's Ashly your talking about. The only one to effectively rival and surpass May's appetite"

"Well I guess you'll just be going hungry tonight like we are. Welcome to the club" Brock said.

* * *

(A relaxing day turned into another misadventure during which Our heroes have rescued Dawn from the clutches of Team Rocket. Tomorrow is the citywide competition but with little time to gather information on it, we'll have to see how they handle even more surprises being thrown at them, next time on Pokemon)

(For those of you who don't know about Jessie's backstory, at one point she was very poor and food was so scarce at times that she had to eat snow flavored by soy sauce….yeah, it's almost as dark as the whole cubone's mother being killed or the fact that Gengar is basically the ghost of a dead Clefairy…ok, maybe not that dark, but still nobody deserves to have to go through that…except terrorists…or assholes who criticize authors for such petty things as spelling a Pokemon name in a way they don't like. Their ID numbers are on my profile. You know who you are!)


	22. A Citywide Clash of Chaos

The sunlight beamed into Gary and Brock's Pokemon center room through the open blinds.

"Who…who left the blinds open?" Gary mumbled.

Brock walked out of the kitchenette with a large metal pot and a metal ladle. Then he smashed the two together right next to Gary's ear. The resulting noise was so loud that it woke up Gary and his team. His pokeballs all opened and sent them out into the air, after which they fell and landed onto their trainer's chest. Afterwards, Brock pulled two ear plugs out of his ears and put them away in his pocket.

"If you don't get ready soon, you'll be late"

"GAAH…FOR WHAT?!" Gary asked angrily.

"The competition. It's a city wide battle royal style tournament. If you don't get to the center of town soon, you'll miss the rules and be disqualified" the breeder answered. Gary returned Ashly, Dawn, May, And Serena and clipped their balls back into his belt which was on his night table.

"And what if I didn't want to attend in the first place?" He asked.

"Then you won't get any money to pay for the pokemon center May destroyed, food, water, medicines, spare clothing, laundry, hotel fees, traveling products, or for that perfume Ashly fell in love with. Have you ever seen a genuinely sad and crying Pokemon? It's one of the rarest, yet saddest things known to man. So much so that Pokemon tears can bring dead people back to life" Brock warned.

"Fine…." Gary sighed while rolling out of bed, "It's not like I'll be getting back to sleep with my ears ringing and a throbbing pain in my ribs from four mini legendary Pokemon falling on them from ceiling height..…"

* * *

A few minutes later, Gary and Brock could be seen running towards a huge crowd of people in the city center.

"Welcome, welcome everyone to the Chain Charged Contest and Combat Circuit's first citywide battle royal. This event will be broadcast through the entire region so even those who have already been disqualified from the circuit can still watch!" Yelled an male announcer who was wearing a battle referee outfit

"The rules are simple. The entire city is your battlefield and matches will happen anywhere at anytime. You can use up to six Pokemon total and when all six are beaten, you are out of the game. This doesn't mean you are out of the circuit, you just can't participate in any more matches in this particular event. Items like revives, max revives, and other anti fainting medicines are prohibited, however potions can be used outside of battle as can berries and health recovery moves are allowed. Your pokedex will record your battles and will prevent you from breaking rules by locking your pokeballs upon doing so" added a lady in similar attire.

"You all get three minutes to find a starting point before the battles start. On your marks…" Said the man.

Gary got into a running pose as did many other trainers.

"Get set…" The lady called.

Still others including Jack pulled a pokeball off of their belts and grinned eagerly or whispered taunts or challenges to the competitors nearby.

"GOOOOO!" The announcer both yelled at once.

There was a huge rush of activity as some trainers flew off on their flying Pokemon, others bolted in random directions on bikes, on foot, or on running Pokemon like doduo, turos, or rapidash, and still others warped away using their psychic Pokemon.

Gary ran down the street, slid down a banister and then ducked into a side street. Before a loud buzzer went off.

"And let the battles begin!" The lady yelled over an intercom system.

Gary heard a thud and saw another trainer had jumped off of a balcony and landed in front of him.

"I like shorts, they are comfy and easy to wear!" The trainer said, then he threw out a pokeball releasing a raticate.

Gary in turn sent out Dawn. "Use slash!" He said. She ran towards the mouse Pokemon while the claws on her right arm glowed, extended, and fused together.

"Use grass knot" yelled his opponent. The raticate stomped it's left foot causing a loop of grass to rise out of the asphalt and tie up Dawn's feet. She fell forward onto her frontside.

"Quick attack, then Super Fang!" Raticate was enveloped by a white energy as it ran at her.

Gary knew this move was dangerous. "Stop it with Ancient power!"

Multiple stones formed above dawn's head and flew towards the raticate. Most of which managed to hit it.

"Power gem" He ordered. Dawn pushed herself to her feet. Her pearls glowed brightly as several bright lights materialized in front of her, then they shot into Raticate.

It fell over backwards with swirl eyes. "Raaatttiii…caaaatttee…."

It's trainer returned it to it's pokeball and ran towards the Pokemon center.

Gary returned Dawn then went on his way. He exited the side street and found himself facing off against two more trainers. Both had a ponytail in their blonde hair, and were wearing light blue blouses with black skirts and black shoes. One was slightly taller then the other.

"Ready Mina?!" Asked the smaller one.

"You bet Rina!" The taller one replied.

"Go, ponyta/staryu!" they said together as they threw out two pokeballs.

"May, Ashly, go!" Gary yelled while sending out the two of them.

"OOOOHH! That blue one is so pretty, can I have it, sis?!" Rina asked

"Maybe he'll trade you after you battle him, won't you mister?" Mina asked.

"Fat chance! Ashly, Shadow claw the Staryu. May, earth power on ponyta." Gary said.

"Staryu, Water gun on the red lizard" Rina said.

"Ponyta, Flame wheel on the blue dinosaur" Added Mina.

Ashly ran at the staryu and leapt at it right as it shot the water gun. The water gun knocked Ashly out of the air and didn't hit may.

The ponyta's tail and mane extended and became a ring of fire around itself, then it charged towards Ashly.

"May, redirect your attack straight into the ground in front of ponyta" Gary said.

The stones which she was forming vanished and the road in front of ponyta lifted into a ramp launching the ponyta over Ashly.

Meanwhile Ashly had ran forward at the staryu, this time charging up to it and shadow clawing it's gem. Her move sent it tumbling backwards. However it got back up.

"Aim for ponyta and use Slash" Gary told may.

May ran in front of ponyta's landing point, then her right claws glowed, Extended, and fused together like Dawn's had last battle. When the ponyta was about to land on her, she pulled her right arm back before slashing straight down in front of her. The move slammed ponyta into the ground.

"Finish ponyta with ancient power"

May obliged and the rocks sent the fire pony straight into staryu.

They both landed several meters behind their trainers with swirly eyes.

"That's was a good fight, let's see if you can take us all on" laughed a voice from behind Gary.

He turned and saw there were about thirty or so strong looking trainers standing with their pokeballs in hand.

"If you don't, these two girls Pokemon are ours" said one of them.

"Alright, now this is a challenge!" Laughed another voice. Jack ran up beside Gary along with Brock.

"Well, where were you Brock?" Gary asked.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I got caught up with a group of young trainers who wanted to team up on me so they could win my badge. I told them it had to be an official battle if they wanted it but they didn't listen. My onyx mowed through them without too much trouble. Jack found me afterwards and led me here. So do you wanna team up?"

"Ok, Let's do it!" Gary agreed.

" _ **GOOOOO!"**_ Everyone yelled while over ninety different pokeballs were thrown out.

* * *

(Our heroes seem to have gotten dragged into a fight they might lose in more than one way. What will happen now? The anticipation is almost too much to handle!)


	23. The Strength to Win

The trainers Pokemon formed a wall in front of Gary's side. They ranged from ones as small as weedle to those as large as dragonite or snorlax. If they were in G1 or an evolution of one, Gary was sure it was safe to assume that there was at least one of them there.

"There's no way we can take them all on…" Jack whispered to Gary.

"Well, do you have any better ideas? if we run, their moves will just overtake us in seconds" he whispered back.

(Music: Synergy Burst (Shadow Mewtwo)- Pokkén Tournament)

"Ready?" Gary asked.

His group nodded. Jack sent out his Beedrill, an Aerodactyl, a Golem, a Machoke, a Fearow, and a Wartortle. Brock his onyx, and Geodude.

"Hyper beam/Giga impact/Draco Meteor/Fire blast/Dragon Rage/hydro pump/Ancient Power/Flamethrower/Telekinesis/Flame Wheel/Hydro Cannon/Leaf Storm/Earthquake!" Shouted many of the opposing trainers.

The attacks hit home and knocked out most of the heroes' Pokemon apart from Ashly. Jack, Gary, and Brock all got blown backwards onto the ground where they were sent tumbling, ending with them being knocked out too.

"Well, looks like you're all that's left" Said one of the opponents.

"I won't let you hurt them anymore" she projected to them.

"And what are you going to do against all of us?" Another asked.

"Whatever I can" she answered simply.

She put her right front foot forwards and her left rear one behind her as her diamond began to glow brilliantly. The plates on her back extended, her horns grew longer, and her chest plate's spikes extended. She grew to full height as well.

The markings on her started to flash in rainbow colors as a giant beam erupted from her mouth into the line of Pokemon. A swirling blue and white dome of energy expanded around the area of impact and began to grow, vaporizing the ground as it grew larger and larger.

"EAT THIS!" She yelled. A huge ball of power sped through the beam and upon impacting the energy dome, it exploded and shook the ground like a volcanic eruption. The beam stopped and she collapsed in the ground, her diamond cracked with several parts missing.

When the smoke and debris cleared, it showed everyone was completely knocked out. A shallow crater in the street about two feet deep at the center and about ten yards across at the widest point holding the enemy Pokemon was now present.

(End music)

"Holy mother of Arceus, we only managed to get here in time to see a giant blast of power, but it looks like a battle of the ages just unfolded. Our cameras will show us the footage later, but right now, we need to get these people and pokemon serious help" said the male announcer.

* * *

Gary's eyes fluttered open. He quickly shut them again due to the bright examination lights directly in front of his vision. He sat up and looked to his left and right and saw Brock in chair on his left and his pokeball belt on a table to his right.

Brock looked over at him and smiled. "Gary, I am so glad you are awake. Those attacks hit you pretty hard. I wasn't standing directly in the way nor was Jack and seeing as you were in front of us both, you took the majority of the blast. How are you feeling?"

"Well let's think, I just took a large number of some of the most destructive non-legendary Pokemon moves head on. How do you think I feel?" Gary replied tiredly.

"Mister Gary, most of your Pokemon are recovering without any problems" a nurse said from the doorway.

"Wait…what do you mean most of them?"

"Well you see…there's one of them…the blue one…" She tried.

"Where is she?" He interrupted her.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said where is she?" He replied.

"I'm sorry, but you can't see that one right-"

"Listen carefully lady, I've been friends with that one in particular since I was like five years old. Tell me where she is now or I'll just get the info out of you by force" he said.

"It's in the Pokemon center next door…in urgent care" she said slowly.

Gary swung his legs off the bed he was on and stood up before making his way to the door, stumbling and almost falling over several times. He pushed the nurse aside and began to walk down the hall.

Brock grabbed Gary's belt and ran…er…walked after him.

When Gary made it to the room where Ashly was, he walked in and over to the side of the bed she was in.

"G-gary? Are you all right?" She relayed to him.

"I'm more concerned about you. I didn't drag myself down eight long hallways, two flights of stairs, and threaten to brutalize a nurse just to talk about myself" he said.

She crawled out from under the sheet and clonked him on his head softly with her front right foot

"You idiot…..I'm honestly surprised you didn't keel over and die the moment you got out of bed" she joked weakly.

He picked her up and hugged her, then noticed her cracked diamond.

"What happened to you?! Your jewel is broken!" he said in shock.

"From what we could gather by analyzing the footage of the last battle you were in. She most likely used up almost all of her power to defend you and your group. Due to the fact she was already on the verge of fainting, she drew more power out of her body than she nor any known Pokemon should ever have to at one time. Then on top of that, she used that power all at once in one last overwhelming attack. She shouldn't battle at all for a while. We are currently trying to get ahold of a large enough amount of the same filling material used for the gems on Alolan Persians. It should be coming in tomorrow…I just hope it works" nurse joy said.

"Can I take her out with me and come back then?" Gary asked hopefully.

"Against my better judgement, I'll allow it. But absolutely, under no circumstances whatsoever, no matter who's life is in danger, are you to have it use any moves or skills. I don't care if there's a Team rocket invasion, your pokedex and gym badges get stolen, you get attacked by a group of Mega Tyranitar, Gengar, and Gyarados, or even if Arceus is outside this poke center waiting for you, NO BATTLING, PERIOD" she said.

He was about to leave until Joy stopped him again. "Also, unless you want her condition to become even worse, you need to feed her, give her plenty of attention, and keep a close eye on her" she told him.

* * *

(operator one speaking. Yeah, according to the Pokedex entries from sun, moon, ultra sun, and ultra moon, Mega Gyarados can cut large ships in half from its speed, Mega Gengar tries to take the lives of any and everyone including its own trainer, and Mega Tyranitar's back is split open from mega evolution and its destructive instincts are the only thing keeping it moving. It's unclear if it can even hear it's trainer's orders. So if you go out and see a group of those Pokemon in front of you, it's pretty much a 99.99 percent chance of either death, life-ending pain, extreme suffering, pure agony, or all of the above happening to you)

* * *

Gary carried Ashly out of the Pokemon center and took back his pokeball belt from Brock, which he put on.

"And here he is, the winner of not one, not ten, not twenty, but thirty or more different trainer battles in under one minute" said the female announcer from the battle royal.

"Tell us, how did you train such raw, unbridled, concentrated, and destructive power?!" Asked the male one.

"I didn't. My Pokemon just did that to save my friends and I. And to any of you trainers out there who think that was cool and that you should try and replicate that, if I find out you did so, I will personally make sure you need to train yourself to merely think again, rather than train Pokemon. That attack almost killed this poor thing!" Gary said into the microphone they offered him while petting Ashly's head.

"Aww, it's nice that you care so much about me" she projected to him.

"Unfortunately, I do" he whispered back.

"Well, despite the fact that you got your ass handed to you, and your Pokemon had to fight without your help, you win the first place prize money. A grand total of 500,000 pokebucks!" The female announcer said, "If I could see your pokedex for a moment, I'll just put in the code for the currency transfer."

Gary handed her his pokedex and she put a small card into the side. It beeped several times then she handed it back to him. He thanked her then left with Ashly.

"Hey Ashly, want a berry?" he asked. She nodded eagerly, so he reached into his backpack and took out a pecha Berry and fed it to her.

"Mmm…so sweet…" He heard her voice say contentedly.

"So what do you think was with those people? They just ganged up and attacked us" he said.

"It might have been rigged by Team Rocket" she suggested, "the two announcers back there did want to know how I was able to do something like that and they wanted to see your pokedex."

Brock shrugged. "I'm sure it was just an attempt to win and split the money between themselves."

That's when Erika walked up the them.

"Oh hey Erika, since Ashly is currently going to have to take time to recover, I can't battle you right now" Gary sighed.

"I wasn't here for you, I was here to award Ashly a gym badge" she said.

Gary looked absolutely shocked that she was awarding a Pokemon a badge instead of the trainer.

"This badge proves you were strong enough to beat my gym. My Pokemon would be no match for your Dialga. As for Gary, here is a badge given to trainers which allows them to get into the league using it. However it counts for nothing else including traded Pokemon listening to you. Next time, try to be as strong as your Pokemon" she said.

Gary went back to the center that night and thankfully the filling for Ashly's diamond was there.

* * *

(After a battle royal which could have ended far worse, Ashly has won a gym badge. Gary on the other hand is now even closer to reentering the league. What awaits them after they leave the city? Come back and find out!)


End file.
